


Odio amarté

by Tridymiteee



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Crossover, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), Inspired by Pokemon, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridymiteee/pseuds/Tridymiteee
Summary: Pokemon live alongside with people, everyone allowed to use them for battle, helping daily work or just keep them as a pet.(Located in Crestmont, like the series. But others than that were created by me randomly)
Relationships: Scott Reed/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. What A Loser

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and English is not my native language. Don't be too hard on me guys, I'm trying my best 😔😶
> 
> (I write this because I love 13 Reasons Why and Pokémon, so why not? Also, I'm high on caffeine writing this. Enjoy reading!)

Born into a family with high reputation in Pokémon battle world, and you have to live through the standard they've been told you since you were young, and had no problems with it since you're a natural and everyone at school idolise you because of this, not to mention your handsome appearance too. That's why you're a star in Liberty High.

Scott Reed was the guy that teachers always assigned you with in teamwork since elementary school, you always hated that choice because of his timid nature, lacking skills and he's always dragging you behind. You always give him cold shoulder or very limited conversation with him and yet had to save him from any troubles that will turned out to be punishment. He's always panic when it comes to a double battle and got knocked out first and the students always laughed at him about how contrast his skills compared to you. You often catching him training by himself but yet never seen any significant improvement since then. Pikachu is his partner, but you don't find him mastering his full potential. In the middle of junior year, the school updated the rule, every team consists of 3 members instead of 2, and Hannah was assigned to your team, you're relieved because she brings balance to the team, but still mad because the school won't take any complaints.

One day, you caught them both training behind the school after classes, you're irritated by the fact that Hannah always going easy on him and thinking that they're never serious.

"Stop going easy on him!"

"B-but he's trying his best... It's better than yesterday."

"No it's not. Nobody would go easy on their opponents during battle."

"Yes, y/n, but..." You shushed Hannah, not letting her finished her words.

"I'll show him what's real training like. Absol, I choose you!" You summon your partner, Pikachu got scared instantly and hiding behind his master's leg.

"S-s-stop. Can't you see my Pikachu is scared? Put him back into his ball!" Scott trying to defend his partner and Hannah have to jump in the middle of both of you.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU. RIGHT NOW! THIS TRAINING IS OVER!" You rolled your eyes and snorted at her.

"Whatever. Smell ya tomorrow." You called your partner back and leave them both.

Hannah is still pissed because of your act before and Scott just being quiet along the way walking home, since both of their house are the opposite direction with yours, they always walk together to school.

"Cheer up, Scott. We'll train again tomorrow, okay?"

"I'd love to, but he never recognize me, like ever. He never will. Why would the teachers put me with him? He's so arrogant!"

"Maybe it's for a good cause. But I'm sure someday he will see it. I know that"

Hannah always stay neutral in the team, but keep encouraging Scott to do better and jumped in the middle whenever the heat is going up between you both. After parting away, Scott continues walking home with his partner, still feeling sad and broken hearted because of your words before, he can't hide the fact that he has a crush on you, but also feeling intimidated at the same time.

"Pika pikaa chuuu..." Pikachu also feeling sad like his owner, he sits on his shoulder.

"I know, Pika, I know... Let's just rest for tonight"

Once they reached home, Scott went straight to bed without changing clothes, shower, even dinner, because he's already exhausted and down for today.


	2. Rejection

Every morning before school, you always have a morning training either with your dad or mom, since your brother lives in another state for his job as a technician in a corporation you don't remember the name. Your parents supported his choice, both of his skills are equally good. Even though you two aren't really close, you're still in touch with him and always happy whenever he visits for holidays.

School going as usual for you, but since students always sit with their team in the classes, it's natural if it's also the same at lunch. You three are eating silently, until Hannah breaks the silence with talking about her plan training together over the weekend, you agreed with her, mainly to keep an eye on Scott, because you don't want to get into any troubles because of him.

Most of the students are gossiping about you and Scott, that you two are secretly dating for years, some agree with that theory but some also against that because they know how cold are you to him. Both of you know it as well, but neither of you claimed that issue because it all began with a stupid truth or dare back in 7th grade where Scott was dared to kiss you on the lips and it all spread like a wild fire, he was bashful but also overwhelmed at the same time, he had a crush on you since 4th grade, but trying to digest the fact for years that you never felt the same for him.

The training was successful, although didn't go as well as your own plans, you three encountered Alex, Zach and Charlie, so you suggest a 3 on 3 battle. Charlie might not like tough, but he's a tricky one with his psychic type, but it doesn't take too much time for you to defeat him.

"Psychic. You're a sly one."  
"Aw man... I almost had it. If only my Xatu's attack hadn't missed" he laughs a little but you only half smiling.  
"Try again next time. I won't go easy"

Hannah had to cut short after training, because her parents need her help with the shop, leaving you two alone. Since neither of you don't want to go home yet, so you both decided to go for a coffee. You notice Scott has been quiet since morning, but in an awkward way.

"You're awfully quiet today, something wrong?"  
"How good was I during battle? Did that met your expectations yet?" You shake your head a little, he already knows that, because that's how you always react.  
"How can I meet your so-high-expectations like that, you never said I did good, y/n. If you give a standard like your family, I can never be like that." he's shaking a little as in he's holding back tears.  
"No. I did not set the same expectation as my family do. I want you to be the best version of yourself. For your own good." Your straight up answer and the way you look into his eyes make him even more silent.

Walking back home even feels more awkward for Scott, since he's out of questions and still feeling hurts by your answer before, before you two separate, you squeeze his hand.

"I'll see you on Monday"  
"Yeah, me too" you watched Scott walking away and you're also walking towards your direction.

"You actually did good, Scott." You whispered to yourself, your partner nodded. Absol knew you never wanted to say that out loud

"Pika pika?"  
"No, Pikachu. It was platonic, you know that."  
"Pii pikapi... Pika pikaaa"  
"We've talked about this, buddy. He never liked me, end of story." Scott try to explain to his partner about it over and over but seems like he didn't buy that story.

Before going to sleep, you received a message from Hannah, you two chat for a while until she brings up the topic about you're being too hard at Scott and should cheer him up sometimes. You were already being told about this by her for many time since middle school, and you always answer that you're going to kick his ass if he hasn't made any significant improvement, yet never happened because you know you can knock him down with one hit K.O and always tell him to train with someone else.

For Scott, hiding the fact that he likes you is probably the best way. Because he thinks that you will hate him even more if he confessed to you. You two agreed to not talk about the kiss, and you know such game like that aren't serious, you never know about his feelings. For you, having a romantic relationship is an obstacle for aiming your goal becoming a Pokémon champion.


	3. Trying Harder

Today the topic is preparing for the practical exam, the teachers set everyone to battle with another team. But today the teachers made your grade to have a 1 by 1 battle because they notice a lot of imbalance from teamed up one, most of them would rely on their leader rather than solving it themselves.

You and Justin were the first one called up. He's a tough one, his Luxio constantly attacking you, seems like didn't give a chance for you to attack. But you managed to knock him back after you use Aerial Ace on him and resulted a critical damage. Justin seems to be out of strategy already and you repeatedly attacking and knocked him out from the arena, he stares in disbelief after got knocked out. A lot of girls are cheering on you, they're acting clearly obvious crushing on you, while some of the guys are also the same but trying not to be seen. Being a guy with such reputation make you have your own fanclub, not that you mind about the guys like you too, it's just that you put that fact aside.

"That's a good one, Justin."  
"Hell yeah. I thought I could beat you this time."  
"What can I say? The table has turned"

You watched both of your teammates battling, Hannah finished the match quickly because her Piplup is stronger than Jess' Turtwig. You could've sworn that you will kick Scott's ass this time if he had lost to Clay, you can't even tell which one is worse, he flashed his adorable smile at you, how happy he is that he won, you only nod at him with your cold glare, glad he didn't bring the team down this time. As always, you three hanging out at the café, while Hannah and Scott having small conversation, while you're just sipping your coffee and enjoying your snack

"Y/n, what do you think about the trial exam today?"  
"It wasn't even a challenge, Hannah."  
"You always look down at everyone, you know some of them are actually good, right?"  
"Yes, but I won't go easy on anyone, even if it's just a trial."  
"What about Scott? He won against Clay today." Hannah nudges him slightly, him smiling a little at you.  
"Good, but I'm still keeping my eyes on you. I could've kick you if you had lost to him" you give him the I'm watching you gesture to him and his smile vanished.  
"Stop harassing him, y/n, he did his best today!" she's raising her tone at you about what you just said and give her side eye.

Hannah leave you both alone to hang out with Jess, you know them been hanging out a lot together lately, you never forbid her to hangout as long as she keeps showing up for training. You decided to get some supplies from PokéMart with Scott tagging along. He didn't talk much along the way, but he gave you a chocolate bar before parting ways.

"I bought this for you, as a thank you token"  
"You don't have to, but thanks"

You did enjoyed the chocolate he bought, in fact that brand is your favourite since you were little, you shared a bit with your partner, he looks at you like he's asking you a question.

"Of course he remembers, this is the only one I like." Your partner nudging you like he knows something  
"It's just a chocolate, it doesn't mean much. C'mon I'll bathe you"

You just finished doing your homework, and already packing your bag for tomorrow, your phone's ringing and picked it up.

"Hey Hannah, what's up?"  
"Nothing much, how's was your evening?"  
"Just bought some supplies. How's your date with Jess anyway?"  
"Good, good. Were you alone or he's still with you?"  
"Scott? He keeps sticking to me like a glue. Kinda bugging me sometimes."  
"Oh really? Not because he likes you or anything?"  
"I don't like him and I don't do romance with anyone. How many times do I have to tell you this?"  
"Yeah... But don't you think he's being oblivious to you? I mean you two have been friends for so long, teaming up with him, he's always smiling at you, or do I have to mention any other things too?"  
"I don't care, he's annoying. I'm going to sleep, goodnight."  
"Wait!"

You hung up the phone before she can say another word, you can hear her tone joking with you, mentioning about Scott again for the thousand times, the most annoying guy you ever know in your life.

On the other side, Scott couldn't sleep, thinking about you and the little gift he gave you earlier. He stalks your PokéGram, looking at your posts. Thinking how could a guy like you is so handsome yet so cold at the same time, he debates with himself whether you're so cold at him because you don't like him or how he hadn't meet your expectations yet until now. He decided to turn off his phone and sleep since he's physically and emotionally tired of the day and how you never noticed his feelings towards you.


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The title probably suck. But, the story not :D )

The team had passed the test and you all free to enjoy Halloween party. You didn't really enjoy party actually, but wouldn't mind showing up since both of your friends do. Most of the girls would go near you trying to get your attention, while some guy also subtly do the same. Attending Bryce's party means a lot of free snacks and some fun. You play along with whatever they play, but Zach suggest truth or dare, his not so subtle way to get any information about Pokémon from you, how classic of him. A few turns later, it's Scott's turn and was dared to kiss you, same thing back in 7th grade. Everybody knows that he likes you since then but your resting bitch face forever keep them guessing, they're giggling at you both, he was so close to do it, but got chickened out at the last second.

"N-no. I can't do this. S-sorry guys, I just can't." He pulled himself out from the scene and ran away, you followed him short after.

"You guys are so mean, you all know how sensitive he is!" Hannah yelled at everyone who played the game.

You're running behind him and managed to catch him at a junction, you grabbed his arm and turned him to look at you.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" You shake his shoulders lightly, but he refused to look at you.

"I can't do that. You're my best friend and I can't kiss you! We're not 7th graders anymore!"  
"They never take it seriously, Scott."

"Is that what you think?!" He pushed you away.

"We shouldn't talk for a few days, y/n. Leave me alone, please." He walks away from you feeling heartbroken, leaving you alone on the sidewalk.

It's been a week he's absent and refused to train, leaving you and Hannah alone. She insisted that you two should talk again soon, for the sake of the team. Him ignoring all your texts making you must find another way to talk. Later in the evening you find him at a Pokémon Center, he wanted leave, but you grabbed his shoulder.

"Leaving so soon, Scott?"  
"Well, y-yes. Why?"  
"Wanna have fun tonight?"  
"Okay... But where?"  
"Just follow me"

Scott failed to figure out what your tentative plan is, after taking a bus ride for 30 minutes and 5 minutes walk to find out that you're taking him to an illegal battle club, it's a bit far from urban area yet a lot of people visit everyday, he grabbed your wrist before entering the place.

"Dude, that place is illegal, are you sure we won't get into trouble?"  
"Bullshit, I've been here many times, it's not a big deal."  
"What? You've been here before?!"

"Where else would I be spending my nights all this time, dumdum?" You snorted, he couldn't believe you liked to visit this place.

That place is indeed illegal. It's a 3 levels building, 1st floor is mixed between battle arena and a small bar, 2nd floor is a night club and 3rd place is VIP area. Students are forbidden in 2nd and 3rd floor, so they can only visit the 1st floor. A lot of people do gamble here, placing bet on whichever Pokémon they support, you actually had done both a few times, but decided to stay low-key for the day, you know Scott won't like it if you're involved in such activities.

You were right, it was fun and Scott was happy seeing live battle, he had forgotten the fact that he was against it at first, you two left before the final match, didn't want to miss the last bus, you two are walking back to the bus station holding hands, you don't find it weird, it's your both habit since you two were kids, and you pay him no mind whenever he wants to.

"Y/n, do you think it's weird we're still doing this until now?"  
"Scott, we've been doing this since we were kids. If I don't like it, I already slapped your hand long time ago."  
"People assume we..."  
"Are in a relationship? Psh, if girls can do it all the time, why can't guys do the same?"  
"Thanks for being my friend, y/n."  
"Yeah, whatever."

You two keep holding hands in the bus until walking back on the way home, today's freezing outside tonight, none of you wanted to let go until you both had to continue on separate ways.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, dumdum?"  
"Definitely. Thanks for tonight, it was fun."

"No problem" you waved goodbye at him, leaving him still grinning like an idiot. He knows you're not actually that cold all the time. Although you never said or felt that was date, he enjoyed it a lot.

You texted Hannah before go to sleep, letting her know that you two already mended the relationship, and he'll be back to school tomorrow. Otherwise, she won't hesitate to kill you.


	5. Hostile Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one, sorry guys :/

Christmas is a week away, your brother spending holidays at home. You choose to spend your days with him instead of your friends. You know your brother hated Scott although they never talked to each other, he always look at him with disdain. Your brother take you out for a coffee, usually he never wanted to talk about your friends, but today is quite different, not that you mind answering his questions.

"Still stuck with that puny boy?"  
"Some things never changed"  
"Poor you, brother. Had to stuck with him forever."

"I was this close to kick his ass, had to threaten him because I'd lost it if he had lost to anyone weaker than him" you're gesturing your fingers in front of him, and he chuckles lightly.

"Anyway, how's your job? Took you long enough to replied my messages."  
"I was busy, doing research and running test"

The two of you talked for quite a while before returning home, while on the way back you see your teammates, you told your brother you'll be back later, he hissed at you, but you already gone. When you're back home, your brother is pissed by your act earlier. You know he's going to trash talk your friends again, telling that you shouldn't hang with them, how are they not worth your time. Mostly you agreed with him, but you're quite disagreed with him about trash talking about your own group.

"You can't talk about my own team like that"  
"Hah! You just can't accept the truth!"  
"I'm also in that group, that's unfair"  
"Pfft, are you defending them?"  
"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

You're clearly avoiding your brother, since he started insulting your own team. Usually you enjoyed this kind of conversation but not anymore now. On Christmas Day, he caught you hanging with your team, and obviously seeing you with Scott, which makes his blood boil, your brother keep trash talk him in front of the whole family during Christmas feast, not to mention he also called you out. Your family couldn't help but notice that you've been acting weird lately, you bailed out from the table followed by him not long after, continue bickering with you until reaching your door. You were so fed up with him made you snapped at him.

"WHAT DOES MY SEXUALITY HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!"  
"I don't give a fuck about that. But you're befriending him, brings our name down."  
"Whatever. Like hell I need anyone's permission!"

You slammed the door at his face, couldn't help but hearing the family are talking about you now. You put your headphones on, dampening their voices, didn't realize that it's already quiet downstairs, looking at the time that it's not that late for you to sneak out, surprised that Scott agreed to tag along with you, it doesn't take long for him to meet you, so you two straight up take a bus to the battle arena again, the place is more crowded than usual, during holidays more people would come and place their bet here.

There, you met the guy you've beaten before, he demands a rematch, without hesitation you said yes and you won again, all the 15000 Poké Dollar is yours. Scott was slightly disappointed by your act tonight, clearly now he knows that you're involved with illegal things, you told him that you needed to blow off some steam and telling him to zip it, he was scared at you threatening him like that, but he's always quiet without you even have to tell him, because your act already intimidating enough.

Back to school after holiday, everyone in your grade received happy news that you all will have a 1-week trip to the new Eco park that just finished being renovated, surely it'll be a fun trip.


	6. Uncanny School Trip

A whole week to spend at an Eco park with mini cabin for each team is a chance nobody would miss it for the world. You three were assigned in a cabin near the forest's entrance, the views are nice inside out, super cozy interior, well stocked fridge, living room, but only two beds, obviously Hannah refused to share one.

First day of the trip, you all visit the cool spots in the flyer. Second day, is full of activities scheduled by your school, a field activities, lucky your team assigned for forest area, along with several other team. Nothing weird at first, walking through the middle arena, your partner signaling something peculiar, you know his intuition always right, so you three following him, but found nothing, you all returned empty-handed. But you sure there was a shadow sneaking around earlier.

Third day is the unlucky one, since it's an empty day, students are free to visit any spots, you reasoned with Hannah that you're not in the mood for going out, but instead going back to the forest with Scott, same zero results. He wanted to catch a Pidgeot there but failed, got blown by its Gust, and landed on top of you, plus he got a sprained ankle. Glad you two came back before Hannah, or she would ask endless questions. You told him to shower and change, and you grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen cabinet.

"I can do it myself."

"I've done this, dumdum. I know what I'm doing." You swat his hand and wrap the bandage like a pro.

"Why do you keep calling me dumdum?"

"You're timid and kinda dumb sometimes, that suits you." You gave him that nickname and only you can call him that.

"Wait, where are you going?"  
"Outside."

"I'm coming with you." He fell after taking two steps, clutching his leg. You helped him sit on the bed again.

"No, you are not. You're not in a good condition now."  
"But, I don't wanna stay here alone."  
"You have your Pikachu, right?"  
"Y/n, pleasee."  
"Alright, fine."  
"Do you wanna walk to the cafeteria together later?"  
"Sure."

You don't have the heart seeing him pleading to you like that, so you decided to stay and play card game with him, he felt relieved that you didn't leave. At the same night in cafeteria, you hear all students are talking about the mysterious shadow, in every spot that everyone had visited, definitely something is wrong here. You feel like you have to find it.

Although everything is going well on the 4th day, but you're still on guard, the air feels different since everyone talks about it, you're waiting for the right time to find out, but the teachers are on guard so you had to cancel it. On the 5th day you couldn't take it anymore, you have to go no matter what, that night you didn't sleep, you're keeping your eyes on the clock, waiting for everyone to sleep, especially the one next to you.

Tracing back the path in the forest, your flashlight didn't really help, it's pitch black there. Finally, you reached the center part of the forest, a giant rock in the middle, but no one there. You feel the wind blowing and your partner starts growling next to you, the shadow leapt out of nowhere, standing perfectly on top of the rock, you redirect your flashlight, couldn't believe your own eyes what's in front of you.

"It can't be... Arcanine?!" Clearly that's not a Pokémon that's available in the park.

"Absol, Feint Attack!" You command your partner to attack immediately. It took you a few turns until you managed to weaken it, since it keeps avoiding the attacks, and the high agility rate made it even harder. You managed to catch it after your partner hit it with Shadow Ball, which knocked it to the ground.

In the morning, everyone talks that it's already gone, yet nobody aware about what happened last night. You keep it hidden on your belt, it would be a trouble if anyone finds out. It wasn't just an Arcanine, it belongs to someone you know, that Pokémon was definitely abandoned, you know that from a permanent scar on its leg and it still recognizes you even though it's been years since the last time you saw it. Catching other person's Pokémon is illegal, but this one was different, you have no choice but keeping it with you now.


	7. Awkward Valentine, Sweet Birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Apologize for late update, college's killing me, guys.)

It's been a month you trained your Arcanine in secret. He quickly adapted with your team, yet you never used him in battles, couldn't risk the fact you have "stolen" Pokémon.

Today is the most annoying day to be at school; Valentine's Day. Your locker always loaded with tons of gift cards and chocolates on your desk from your grade and above. You always share half of them with Scott since he never got any, and the amount of them makes your freezer full. You're surrounded by girls since you showed up, making your teammates hesitate to get close to you, Hannah looked appealed at a pack of chocolate bar Scott has, the one you love but others found it disgusting.

"Why would you give him that chocolate? Nobody likes that one, it tasted horrible." Hannah looks at him in disgust.

"This is y/n only favorite, plus I made the card myself." He smiles so sure at her.

Finally, you're free from everyone at the end of the day, your friends waiting for you behind the school building, as usual, you share your chocolates with them. Hannah gave you a key chain, Scott hands over the chocolate to you, and instantly eat it.

"Y/n, you know nobody likes that one, like, ever, right?" She giggled at you, raising your eyebrow.

"It has an authentic taste."

"Riiight. Are you sure we can have your chocolates?" She skeptically looked at the plastic bag you gave them.

"Uh huh, your stock for months."  
"Scott, didn't you said you wanted to talk about something earlier. What is it?"  
"Uh ... I forgot. I'll tell you when I remember it again"

On the way back home, Hannah keeps teasing Scott about the thing he wanted to tell you earlier.

"You seriously didn't tell him?"  
"I chickened out, ok?"  
"Maybe I shouldn't have been there then." He raised his hands and sighed in disbelief, and she laughed.

You stored all those cards in a box without even reading them, but keeping the one from Scott in your wallet, somewhat you like it, a simple white card with Absol and Pikachu drawn on it.

It's a quiet dinner at Reed's family, their only son always quiet in every situation until his mom started a conversation.

"Honey, did he gave you tons of chocolate again?"  
"Yes, mom. Still, the same as ever."  
"You didn't ask him to give them to you, right?"  
"No way, dad. I never got any and I'd never dare to asked him, he just gave me."  
"I saw you this morning brought a bar too, that's for him?"  
"Yeah dad, why? Was that wrong if I get him one too?"  
"No, of course not, son. You're free to give that to anyone.  
"Honey, we've talked about this before, right? It's not a problem for us if you liked boys. We'd never hate you for that."  
"Your mom's right, we'd always love you, son."  
"Wait, are you two accusing me for liking y/n? Anyway, I'm done with this dinner, thanks mom."

Scott left the table awkwardly, with the reason to bathe his Pikachu. Before sleeping, his partner gesturing about something, but he failed to guess it.

"Pika pika piiikaaa."  
"Running? Dancing? Swimming?"  
"Piii pikapikaa."  
"Shaking hands? High five?"  
"Piii pika pika!"  
"If only you can speak in human language, Pikachu."  
"Pii! Pika pikachuuuuu."  
"Pikachu, I'm tired and I want to sleep, if you're keep being noisy, I put you back in your ball, silence if you want to sleep on the bed!"

"Pika pii." Pikachu climbed on his master's bed to sleep, he gave up because Scott couldn't figure a single word he said. Actually Pikachu tried to tell him to confess his feelings for y/n, but seems like Scott would always be a chicken around his crush.

Three weeks later is your birthday, glad it's on Saturday, free from any annoying and loud girls. You received your birthday present from your brother, an Espeon in a Poké Ball, and a new TM without a description, probably a copy from his project he had been working on lately. Since Hannah is spending weekend with her family, you took Scott to the arena again, this time you entered the VIP area, thanks to your fake ID, reputation and money. The floor of rich people, exotic Pokémon and finest drinks.

"Y/n... There's something I want to tell you."

"Go on?" The cold glare you gave him makes him even scared and stuttering.

"I ... I ... I'm nervous, sorry."  
"We have all night, relax"

"Close your eyes, if you trust me." Without hesitation you did what he said, he put his palm, covering your eyes and slowly kissing your lips but quickly retreat.

"Happy birthday... Love you." He whispered softly to your ear, you blankly stare at him before kissing him back.

During the way back home you two were silent, he rested his head on your shoulder while in the bus somewhat makes you happy, not that you want to show it. Your cold, emotionless face makes everyone couldn't figure your mood, even your own teammate. On the other side, Scott still doubting it, was the kiss serious or merely a prank from you. Walking together, hands intertwined, but this time, you break the silence,

"Why did you just said that today?"  
"I was scared that you'd hate me if I said that way back then. Do you even know that I liked you?"

"Since forever, dumdum. You're always so oblivious." You hold his hand tighter, gazing into his eyes.

"Well, you're cold and intimidating." You swore you saw him blushing, kissing him again.

"I'm not always like that, you know. Well, see you on Monday. Dumdum." You winked and waved goodbye at him, walking back to your house.

You two become a newsflash at school, students that were passing by saw you two kissed in front of your locker. Not that people are brave enough to judge your cold face. Now you both are together, everything is up to the fate.


	8. Complex Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and Merry Christmas too, folks🎅🎄

"Tell me how that happened. About time, you know. What present did you get?" She's giggling at you, demanding answers.

"A happy birthday kiss, that's all." You answered her with flat tone giving her poker face.

"Wow, okay. Can't you smile a little?" She pokes you lightly.

"Hannah, that's the whole story..." Scott assures her and kiss your cheek.

It's been a month that you two dating, you noticed that your boyfriend's grade had increased significantly, especially on practical exam, he knocked out Alex from the arena faster than you thought, you challenged him to finish it under 10 minutes, from D to B in a month, quite a record.

Still, you haven't said a word about your Arcanine, you'd never take him out. Everyone knows your 5 Pokémon only rule, the last slot is always an empty ball. You asked your brother about what kinda TM he gave you, he told you to try it on your Espeon, you didn't want to risk it, so you still keep it. You don't understand why he's being shady about this.

You were training with your Arcanine at an empty grassy area, surprised that your teammates are walking towards you, failed to called him back to his ball because you dropped it and hastily picked it.

"I didn't know you have an Arcanine. Wow, she's beautiful, so long to little Growlithe." Hannah pets his body, Scott quickly corrected her.

"It's he, not she. Wait, since when you have a male one? You didn't steal this, right?" Now them both suspiciously looking at you, cold sweat dripping from your forehead and got tongue-tied.

You had no choice but telling them about it, every inch of details, they're surprised by your answer and asked why you never told them. It is your brother's partner, and he had abandoned it since last year. Not too mention why you chose to keep him with you all the time instead of stored it. You made them to sworn secrecy about this.

"That's an unexpected plot twist. But what he had done was unforgivable!" Hannah's raised her tone, looking at you angrily.

"What about the scar?"

"Wild Electrode used Self-Destruct, stone fragments hit him. That makes him can't walk properly anymore now." You called him back after they both interrogated you

Only one thing left you kept hidden from them, your brother's shady act. Some things are better stay as a secret, because you're also been searching his room but haven't found anything yet.

Over the weekend, you're having a sleepover at your boyfriend's house, things are really awkward with his parents, they know that you had treated him badly and made him cried a lot in elementary grade. He's over the moon having you there, his Pikachu also. You two cuddling on the bed, he's trying to make you smile, but didn't work at all.

"You should smile more, babe." He caresses your cheek.

"This is my default face. What do you expect?"

"Give me a smile, or I won't sleep." Not even 5 seconds passed, he yawned. You give him your usual smirk.

"There, you look more handsome with it." He kissed you one more time before you both drifted off.

Scott had been sleeping better since you both are a thing and the fact that you do have a soft side, when it's just the two of you. In fact, he didn't let you go in his sleep, he loves to snuggle with you and resting his head on your chest, where he feels safe, like a dream come true.

It's hard for you to sleep with a burden left on your back, you weren't aware that it would be this hard keeping a secret from your boyfriend now. Inside your head, you couldn't understand what kinda feeling you have right now; happy, anger, confused? What is emotions? What is feelings? Why everyone can express their feelings easily but not you? That's a thing you always failed to understand until now.


	9. Upcoming Disaster

After searching for quite a while, you found an old notebook under your brother's bed, you're trying to find any information about what he's been up to, but zero results, only scribbled notes, unreadable text and a few torn pages. You were fed up not getting any results, you destroyed the TM and threw it away.

Your brother wanted to spend the weekend at home, you two had a battle but not realizing something about his Pokémon, who supposedly attacking yours, turned out glaring at you, sending some weird signal into your head, everything went pitch black not long after. You woke up in your room, he told you that you were exhausted and passed out. Took you a day for the headache to stop. He takes you for a walk once you're good, you know what to say now, you don't even hesitate this time.

"Why did you abandoned Arcanine? He was the same Growlithe you once had, how could you?!"  
"He lost to a wild Electrode. Such a shame, took him a week to fully recovered, he can't even walk properly again. Didn't even remember where I left him anyway."  
"But that's not the reason to do that!"

"Did I fucking stutter, brother?!" You were shocked by his unexpected answer.

He is not the same brother you used to know anymore. The one you once respected, your role model. All you have now are just anger and hatred, no more respect, contact, anything. You had erased him from your life. The further you're away from him, the better your life will be.

Lately you're spending your free time dating with Scott, getting your mind off of your brother. He's such a sweet and caring person, although still stutter when he talks with you. Sometimes even give you random small gift.

"What do you think, y/n? Do you like it?" He showed you a necklace he made for you.

"I loved it, thanks. You really don't have to, tho." You ruffle his hair, he shyly kissed you.

He knows about you and your brother's relationship. Although you never said much, he pretty much get the picture.

"You're a good person, y/n. I can guarantee that."  
"I'm not even sure what went wrong with him."  
"Well, forget him. Let's just focus on school, shall we?"

Now you increased the standard you had set before, you make everything more strict, harder and longer training, working on the grades for the final test. Making yourself busy is a good thing to forget about your brother. You entered your house, hearing your father talking to someone on the phone sounded furious, he yelled before he hung up.

"Who was it, dad?"  
"Your brother! He talked utter nonsense, some bullshit. I told him to stop, he didn't. I don't know what's been going on in his head! He mentioned that he gave you a TM for your birthday, right? Don't even think about using it, son."

"No, dad. I threw it already." Now your father knows, more problems for you.

Final exam was around the corner. Your team passed with impressive score, both Hannah and Scott got A, while yours always A++. Nonetheless, you're impressed although no words out of your mouth, you three already planning about summer adventure.

Your brother is visiting home again, but get disowned by parents, and the whole family also. You found out that he was planning on working with another company that makes device to control Pokémon, literally torturing them, making them doing evil things against their will. Your parents were shocked about the fact that they've been raising a demon in their house. You're no longer seeing him, after your dad burned all his stuffs, blackened all his face on the photos.

Absol had been acting weird since your brother got kicked, you failed to calm him down, he keeps growling at uncertain times. You took him to Pokémon Center, but nothings wrong with him. It is in his nature to predict disaster through his crescent-like horn, but you don't know what it is, since you don't think any natural disasters would happen around where you live. Every time before you sleep, you have to calm him down because he won't stop growling.


	10. Winning Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut comes before disaster 🤭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT😏  
> (Can be skipped, it's just Scott & reader making out~)

Besides training hard during summer, you and Scott are also dating a lot. You prefer being outside since you don't know how will your parents react about you dating him, not that they will care much about your life besides holding up the reputation.

The arena had become your both permanent residence for dating. Scott also liked to put bet during battle, already forgotten that he was against it at first. You already have the perfect plan to bait him, he wouldn't see that coming.

You took him to the third floor, taking him for some drinks, you know he loves the scenery. Kissing him long and slow one already tease him enough. Seeing his flustered face makes you satisfied. Then you two go watching the battle, agreed to place a bet on each side, you whispered to him.

"Whoever win gets a present." Your low and husky tone gave him goosebumps.

"What is your plan, babe?" He kissed your cheek, grinning, also curious.

The battle is fire, from beginning to the end. You didn't pay much attention to it, you already know which one is the winner, Shuppet vs Grovyle. That little ghost easily defeat that grass lizard, indicated that you lost. You actually did pick the wrong one.

"My house is empty..." Now he's teasing you back, smiling coyly.

He's overjoyed on the way back home. Walking in a frantic pace back to his house, pulling your hand, leading you both into his room. He closed the door quietly, you're standing behind him, in one swift motion you turned and shoved him against the door, kissing him. Suddenly he put his hands on your chest, abruptly stopped the act.

"I, I've never done this before..." Your finger lightly brush his beet red cheek.

"Do you trust me?"  
"With my life."

The tension elevate quickly, you grabbed his waist, kissing him roughly. Pulled off his hoodie, and pushed him down to the bed, gesturing him to stay, you're crawling on top of him, lifting his shirt tossed it on the floor. Kissing and nipping his neck, while your other hand roaming across his stomach, you can hear him whimpering quietly.

Moving down to his chest, you give it small kisses, sucking and pinching his nipples, continuing all the way down to the abdomen, planting soft yet ticklish kisses. You unbuckled his belt, pulling down his pants, noticed his tent already, how fast he got aroused by your touch. Ignoring it by kissing his inner thighs, his raspy voice telling you to stop teasing him. You grabbed his shaft through the fabric, giving it a light stroke, merely teasing him, you're kissing his lips again roughly, leaving a trace of saliva.

"Unfair. You're still fully clothed."  
"Fine."

You quickly got up, stripping off all your clothes, included your boxer, then his. His eyes went wide seeing yours, he gets up on his knees, getting closer to you. He can smell your strong musky scent already, before even touching you. He's sucking you, using his hand to stroke the rest and your base, his tongue twirling around, you felt a bit pre-cum dripping in his mouth, told him to lie back again on the bed. Your turn again now.

Unlike your strong odor, he smells more like vanilla and fresh mint. Stroking it first, then licking his tip, sucking in steady pace, increased your speed a bit. He groaned wanting you inside him so bad already, refused when you wanted to use protection, he knows both of you are clean and virgin. So you only use lube on your shaft and his hole. He puts a smile on his face, while your'e trying to push your dick inside him, but suddenly turned to aching and you stopped yourself.

"Sorry, is it hurt? Should we stop, Scott?"

"N-no. Just go slow, you're bigger than I thought." You pushed your dick again with one hand, while other one tangled with his hand, knowing how sensitive your boyfriend is. He moaned loudly after you're inside him completely, staying for a while, so he can adjust himself. You can see he shed a tear, you wiped it with your thumb, kissing again to comfort him.

"You can move now, y/n."

"Relax yourself, dumdum. I'm going slow now."

You tried to move yourself in and out, his hands are on your waist and back now, you both didn't think having sex with each other is awkward, since the feeling is mutual, you raised your speed a bit, since he's comfortable enough now. His hand migrated from your back to his own cock, stroking himself, feeling pent-up with the air, moaning uncontrollably.

"Feeling good, dumdum?"

"Y-yeah. Speed up more, babe, I can take it."

You're doing what he told you, gripping his waist to pound him harder, your dick slapping his hole to it's limit, the way he jacks himself now, you can see some pre-cum leaking out, his breath getting harder, you know he's close.

"Go on, you can finish first." Not even ten seconds, he's shooting cum like a jet, some on your abs too, a few times before he stops. Now you can feel yourself close too.

"Scott, I'm close too. I'll pull out." You already pulled out halfway, but his legs suddenly locked your position, blocking you and pushed yourself back inside.

"Dumdum!!" You groaned at his ear, releasing all your cum inside him, he kissed you before untangled his legs after you finished. Shivering at the feeling, catching your breath, you can see your juice leaking out from his hole. Lying next to him, you both are a mess now, sharing kisses. He smiles at you, couldn't express how happy he is now.

"Why you didn't let me pull out?"  
"I want to feel you inside me, y/n. That's amazing, thank you."  
"Why saying thanks?"  
"I'm really happy to have my first time with you."  
"Me too, dumdum."  
"I couldn't believe it at first, since you always said that you hate me since we were kids."  
"And now were here."  
"Are you happy to be with me, tho?"  
"Of course I am."  
"You haven't changed at all, you know? Still, the same handsome boy I met in elementary grade."  
"Oh... Kay..."  
"You know, being with you is already enough for me. This one's just a bonus."  
"That's good, then. Sorry that I made you cried a lot of back then.  
"No, y/n. It's alright, I'm not crying anymore now."  
"Whatever you say then, dumdum."

You made him blushed with the nickname you always called him, he gave you one last kiss before turning off the light and drifted to sleep, with his arms around your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, folks!🎆


	11. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload 2 chapters, since I'm not sure if I can upload next week :D

Three weeks before summer ends, your Absol becomes more feral everyday, you don't understand what he wants. His growl scares people, you had to take him out to quiet place to calm him, none of your methods worked. You ran out of ideas.

Hannah suggested you to call Jess to make poffins, she's the best poffin maker at school. She hesitates at first, because she's scared of your partner, but reluctantly agreed. You two met in a park, but her face turned white after seeing your partner, growling wildly. She sits net to to you, scared that he would attack her.

"Why would you asked me for this? You know I'm terrified of him."  
"He had been acting like this the whole summer. No idea why, and I'm out of ideas."  
"You know why people don't like him, right? The tale of his kind is widely known."  
"That he's a doom-bringer? Of course I know, but people misunderstood them. They warned people, yet blame them for the disasters."  
"But why did you choose him as a partner? There are tons of others."  
"The first time I saw him on a mountain with my dad, he was still tiny and alone. My gut telling me that he is the one for me."  
"You're not even scared?!"  
"No. In fact we grew up really close. I know everyone's scared of him."

It's almost dark when you walked back home. You noticed the lights are off, car gone, your partner growled louder and dashing, you're following behind. You entered the house, feeling something has been going on, you called your parents, no answers, you sniffed something, lingering dark wood smells from the living room, your brother's perfume. You turned the lights, mortified by what you saw in front of you.

Your parents lying on the floor, covering their ears, Absol nudged your mom's body, scratches across her face, there are some on your dad's arm too, already stopped bleeding. Their faces are pale, eyes and mouth wide opened, their expression looks like they were cursed by something. You failed to wake them up, panicked, you ran to their room, their Pokémon were gone, darted back downstairs, you found your dad's phone between the cushions, the voice recorder still on.

Your brother killed them, he used the same move he did to you before. The most horrifying day happened to you, it makes your blood boil. You can't even cry seeing this, the rage is burning you inside out. The only thing you have to do now is; FIND YOUR BROTHER AND KILL HIM.

After you packed all your necessities; clothes, devices, supplies, and cash you've hidden under the bed, also your dad's phone. Wrote a letter to your relatives, whoever will be there first. Although you still have families, you know they wouldn't really want to have you there, because you're befriending people with lower reputation than yours.

You also left a letter for your school, telling them that you quit. High school aren't necessary, unless you would like to work in an office that doesn't require much Pokémon battle skills. You took a photo from a frame near you, keeping it in your wallet after you ripped off his face. You adjusted your parents bodies in a better position, closed their eyes and kissed their foreheads. One last thing to do before leaving is calling the police, then you quietly leave the house.

You're walking for to the bus station. It's only been a while, but the news already spread like your wildfire, they're broadcasting it everywhere. Still, 15 minutes left late night bus, you see shadows jogging towards you. It's them, your teammates, relieved they still able to catch you, but also fully prepared with the same hiking bag as yours.

"The fuck you two doing here?! Go home!" You pushed them both, but they hugged you.

"We're coming with you!"

"Have you two gone mad? Stay at home, finish your school. This is my battle, not yours!" You pushed them away.

"WE ARE A TEAM, WE STICK TOGETHER. STOP BEING SO FUCKING SELFISH!" Your boyfriend slapped you really hard, it must have left a mark.

"He's right, you know. Besides, our parents already know, and they let us go. We are going with you."  
"Alright, fine!"

You know you can't stay mad at them forever. Your brother is a dangerous potential to them, his desire to do such cruel things, even taking people's life, you can't risk their lives. You have no choice, but going a for a lifetime adventure with them, the only two people in your life now.


	12. A New Journey

The bus had arrived to the next town, you checked your watch, still dawn. You wake them up, and get off near a Pokémon Center, last night you didn't sleep, even for a minute. After getting some more rest and breakfast, you started making plans.

"Babe, what's the first then plan?"  
"I know someone who can help us. She'll explain later, she knows more than me."

After 20 minutes walk, you guys reached the destined apartment, finding the room. You know she's been waiting for you, your dad's friend. She filled you all with information, explained that the country made the rules more strict, authorities are everywhere, nobody can move in or out from states easily without legal document or legal age at least. She made you rest for a day there, while getting your documents and fake IDs ready. You guys left at the same night after proper rest, cleaned up and dinner, she left you with some amount of money.

"I don't get it. Why can't we just fly with Staraptor?"  
"We can't, Hannah. It's not safe"  
"Why? We can fly faster than them"  
"Do you even know how many policies, military even secret agents on guard?"

She frowned upon your answer

"How far are we from your brother's company?"  
"A month, calculated. That state is far away from here. And he's not my brother, Scott."  
"Sorry..."

You had terminated that term from your life.

Lucky there are a lot of Pokémon Center, Mart, motel and laundry coins in every city, absolutely necessary. The only way to gain money is through battle, both legal and illegal, keep moving from one place to another, staying alive.

You know that place is really far, you keep having thoughts in your mind, about everything that happened, you're not sure how long can your teammates survive, are they going to break apart, leave you on your own, or even died in his hand, the most searched criminal.

It is a new territory for the team, took them three days to get used to the environment, moving fast but the time seemed like didn't move at all. The fourth day, you guys are so close to the border. Strict check up, once your bus reached the gate, you guys were dreaded, but relieved after they let you passed through.

New region, new atmosphere. You all stick together, exploring the new area, the first place you entered is the Pokémon Center, healing up your team, switching one Pokémon with other, making up new strategies.

You all rented one motel room together, saving up the cost, after ran into some local Pokémon trainers. From their uneasy face, you know they're still feeling heavy leaving their house, away from friends and family, you're lying on the bed, scrolling mindlessly through your Pokédex next to your boyfriend.

"Babe. How are your feelings?" He kissed you softly.

"Okay, I'm just tired. Why?"

"How are you holding up, y/n? Seriously, after what happened." Hannah threw you a question from other bed.

"Nothing."

"You're always like this, never shared your feelings with us." She is worriedly looking at you.

"Emotions are obstacles for success." You air quotes your parents' words.

You shrugged at them, pulled up the blanket and told them to get up early tomorrow, not caring about their questions or your own feelings.

They actually do care about you, they tried to make you opened up, but you never let them dig deeper into your feelings. Your family have that mindset to not let your emotions coming through your way, they never taught you about one, therefore created that cold emotionless image like you are now. Emotions are like a parallel world to you.

The journey is about finding him, nothing else.


	13. Unexpected Asisstance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update every odd day, since I'm on my uni break, yay!

You're about to leave the place this early evening, going to the next state by another bus. The security already let you pass, but stopped by an officer that's walking fast towards you.

"I'd like to have a word first with you all, follow me." She gestured you all to follow her to the office nearby, you all follow her, no clue what she wants.

You all are being asked about what are you all doing, relation with your dead parents and brother, why are you all roaming around while he's still on the loose. Being interrogated one by one didn't realize that it's already 8 pm, you were the last one, they're worriedly waiting for you. You know how to play along with the situation, not letting too much information from your mouth, didn't think that she would care much about your answers, you all are being waited by another man in a coat, a secret agent or maybe detective on the way out.

That man indeed was waiting for you all, he didn't say anything about himself but instead saying that there's a plane already waiting, flying to the state where your brother lives, and he needs help from you especially, since you're related to him. You all arrived at the airport at 9.30 pm and straight-up getting on-board.

Sitting awkwardly in the plane with no others than the crews and this man, you all still have no idea who is he or what does he want. He talks in a calm and smooth tone, introducing himself.

"I know you're all surprised. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Michael Anderson, a detective from the Pokémon Bureau Agency. I was assigned to the case of your brother, y/l/n. Been months looking for him, his motives, whom does he work for, or even where he is right now, how many Pokémon he stole, not much, honestly. His apartment had already been emptied but not many things I got, pretty much of them probably have been tossed or burned, I still have his key at my office. I know the news about he had killed his own roommate before your parents then, but my friend, that officer earlier, also found nothing much, and here we are now. Anyway, enough of me rambling, do you guys want to eat anything, we have all night here, we'll be landing around 8.30 am tomorrow." He called a flight attendant to the table.

You all and your Pokémon partner are enjoying the meal, but you're skeptically looking at him.

"How can we be sure that you're helping us? Probably you're one of his right hand."

"I'm not, kid. Trust me. Here's my name card." You look at it, there's his number, logo, everything looks official enough.

"Sir, we haven't introduced ourselves yet."  
"I already know your names and your partners. You're y/n l/n with Absol, Scott Reed with Pikachu, and Hannah Baker with Piplup, going to the same school, Liberty High, and also you both are underage, except y/n. I told you I know." He smiles warmly at you.

"You all better get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day."

You can't sleep properly on the plane, being wary about everything that just happened, is it real that Michael needs your help or not. Trying to close your eyes but you just can't, everyone around you already sleeping, even the detective, you checked your watch, already past midnight. You're trying to sleep even though it's hard, knowing that there are things to do tomorrow.

The morning has come, the plane already landed. You all get off, walking out from the airport, still exhausted. A car already waiting, driving up to the bureau around an hour. As promised, he gave you the key to the apartment, you're surprised that it's a key to an elite apartment in the middle of the city, none of you say anything about it. The same officer drives you all to his apartment, they must have known how to get there faster than your prediction. During on the road, Michael says that you guys can live there as long as you want, nobody wants to take it, even the owner already deducted the price.

"I don't know about this, guys. But are you sure we're doing this? Waltzing into a murderer's apartment in the broad daylight? People will notice, you know." She's right about this, but it's not like you guys have a choice now. Your brother lives in the state capital, everything is expensive, even small motels, the prices are skyrocket. The apartment building itself is massive, only rich people can afford to live here. Beautiful area with a garden, parking area, shops, swimming pool, and a basketball court. 

Walking inside the apartment, but there aren't many people in the lobby, only several rich folks and their Pokémon. There's a middle-aged man approaching you, asking your name. He was shocked that you all are younger than what he had imagined before but trying to calm himself while escorting you all to his unit, giving a small tour around. Michael was right, the building is already free from all of his things, everything looks brand new.

"That's pretty much of it, kids. I can't believe you all are this young! That detective guy didn't give me precise information, you all look underage."  
"Woah, excuse you. But we're all twenty, sir."  
"I don't give a damn. Okay, so the cost is 300000 Poké Dollar. But since nobody wants it even after I put it on 90% off, you all can take it for free, I already lost a lot here. Here's your key, and goodbye!" He stands up and leaving you all angrily and stares blankly as he slammed the door.

"Did he just gave us... Free apartment?" Scott confusedly pointing at the door and Hannah just nods while you're just sitting quietly.

"This is clearly out of our plans, but let's settle in, we can't 100% trust that detective, okay?" They agree with you, the rest of the day you all spend it inside, still feeling jet lag.


	14. Serendipity

It's been two weeks since you guys settling down with the new environment, not much change except the glamorous lifestyle, you guys have to battle more to gain money, everything is expensive here. Since you guys are still afraid to fly home, you all bought some new clothes and food, and already spent a lot than expected.

You all found Battle House in this city, taking you 15 minutes to there, it's the best way to battle legally and gaining money besides street battle. You almost forgot about your mission, to call your brother's company. Today you called the number twice but no answer.

"Nobody picked the phone, guys. What do we do now?" You're walking back and forth, pinching your nose bridge.

"Maybe try again tomorrow? Probably that's the boss's number, not the receptionist."  
"Well, we're running out of time, Hannah."

"Babe, I know he's dangerous. But it's impossible if he wants to attack in broad daylight, right? I mean, everyone will see." Scott trying to calm you down.

"Suppose that's right. How about you two go to Battle House first? I'm gonna check that company, the address is written on the card tho. I'll be quick" You call your partner to you and ready to leave.

"Good luck!" You all going separate ways from the apartment.

  
It took you 45 minutes by subway to reach that company, the name's "Poké Shine", you finally remember it. The security let you come inside, you reached the receptionist's table, but she said that the director is not there at the moment, you walked out feeling hopeless, wasting time for nothing, you're walking to a café nearby, but a woman trying to call you.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"I'm Clara, I work at the same company as your brother. I recognize your face from a photo on his desk. Want to talk it over coffee? I'll pay." You're a bit confused with her, talked a lot on the first meet, shaking her hand.

"If you insist."

"So, you worked with my brother before?"  
"Yes, he's a talkative one, but smart, tho. One day he resigned without reason, never heard about him, until that news. I'm so sorry to hear about your parents."

"It's ok. By the way, the receptionist lady said the boss isn't here at the moment, where is she then? I'd like to ask a question or two." You give her your cold face, but she seems used to it.

"She's spending 2 weeks vacation on Auzbe Beach, Ofcala. Just arrived today, that's what she said in her email." She showed you the email on her phone.

"Ofcala? That country's really far from here. Damn, do I have to wait for another two weeks..." You slumped to the couch, sighing heavily.

"I can give you my number, I'll text you when she's here. But I must remind you, she's an eccentric person, kinda unpredictable."

"Whatever. I gotta get back." You left the café after she gave you her number, return to the apartment.

  
You fell asleep on the couch with your partner sleeping on the floor next to you, didn't realize they had returned until your boyfriend wakes you up for dinner. You told them that you got nothing at all today, and still trying to find another way. Hannah handed over a flyer to you, describing a Pokémon contest tomorrow, she's asking you both to come to see it. You don't think you'll find anything in that, neither see anything wrong with it.

Tomorrow, you all are checking out the contest, but Hannah suddenly leaving you both behind, you saw a young girl around your age, blonde hair, with lazy eyes and a Purrloin on her lap, sitting there, tiresome face, seems uninterested with anything around, she returned after taking selfies with her, feeling overexcited like a child.

"Can you guys believe that?! That's Chloe Rice! That young model, one of the highest-paid models of the decade!" She shows you both tons of photos and busy uploading them on Poké Gram.

"Chloe who?" Scott looking at her emptily.

"Oh my gosh. Did you live under a rock, Scott?" She's a model, how come you don't know her?!" She cackles at him.

"Doesn't look like one to me. More like a spoiled child. Her face looks bored."

"Because she had lost her Pokémon, y/n. Stay up to date with the news, guys. Unbelievable!" She rolled her eyes at you both.

"I didn't even ask." You ignored her.

  
You all spending hours watching the contest, only Hannah was excited about this. While you're about to leave, you feel you're being followed by a Pokémon, it's Chloe's Purrloin, trying to scratch you, she's running after her.

"Purrloin, come back, girl. You can't just scratch people's legs like that." She scoops her up.

"Sorry about that, what's your name?"

"Y/n." You're looking at the Purrloin, hissing at you.

"Wait... You're y/b/n brother? I've heard things about him."  
"Bad one? I don't care about it."  
"Don't be so rude... I saw him recently in Porygon Hotel's casino and heard a few bad things about him..."  
"How much did you know?"

"Not much. Don't know, don't care. I only care about myself and my Pokémon's beauty. Anyway, 4 days from now there'll be a party there, see it for yourself. I can give you three VIP invitations, dress up nicely. Hey you, give them the invitation and put their names on the list!" She called her assistant giving you an invitation, and she signed it.

"You're a weird one, Chloe." You stare at her coldly, she just doesn't care about anything around her.

"Whatever. That hotel belongs to my family. Remember at 8 pm, 8th floor. Or whatever, bye." She left you all back to her car, her Purrloin still hissing at you.

"What a weirdo." You don't know how to react to this. That night, you all talked about the invitation over dinner.

"Guys, I think we should go check it out. But that girl's useless."   
"Any plans, y/n?"  
"I'll play casino with those rich people, you can talk about fashion with her, Hannah. But what about you, Scott? Mingling?

"Can I just stick with you, babe?" Scott's holding your hand, sounds like he refused your idea.

"Ugh, fine. But we have to play smart. Rich people like these tend to care more about money, beauty, they don't care about battling skills, but some of them aren't, we have to play smart."  
"Wait, y/n, Chloe said that your brother used to visit that place. Do you think his people might be there too?"  
"Correct, Hannah. That's why try not to catch too much attention. I suppose you can find suitable clothes."

"Leave that to me! I'll check for the boutiques tomorrow."  
"That's settled then."

"We should get some rest tonight, I'm tired." She yawns loudly, leaving you both, heading to her room.

"C'mon Scott, let's sleep." You both heading to your room.

You find Espeon sleeping on the bed, she's been sleeping on your bed since you all got here, she doesn't listen to your order much lately, you've been having a hard time training her, refused to do everything you told her and rather sleeping all day inside the apartment, you call her back to her ball and going to sleep.

Finally able to sleep after shifting around and thinking a lot.


	15. An Ugly Truth

You three had been spending the last three days in the Battle House, making some fortune. Back in Crestmont with that amount of money you are the richest Pokémon trainer around, but in Cosmaar things are different, you all have to use it wisely from your own daily life and your Pokémon's. Today is the day you all gonna visit the casino tonight, Hannah has already prepared all the clothes for tonight and decided to take a rest from Battle House.

"Do you wanna hang out for a while, guys?"  
"I'm not coming guys, I wanna go to the salon after this."

"I'm coming, babe." Scott took his hoodie and following you, going outside the apartment, leaving Hannah with her morning coffee

You two are going to the park, you let your Espeon out of the Poké Ball for some fresh air, but she still looks lazy and tired as always, ignoring Pikachu beside her being jolly as always and talking to her in Pokémon language. You know something is wrong with her but you just don't know what it is yet. There is a lot of food booth in the park, so you two bought some snacks, you can see Pikachu is happily being fed by his owner while Espeon only taking a few bites of the snack and growling lightly, you picked her and put her on your lap, petting her.

"Is she sick?"  
"No, she just refused to do anything I said lately."  
"She's a birthday present from him, right? Do you think it's a stolen one from his workplace or someone?"  
"Never thought of that but probably."

You finished your snack and milkshake, stretching yourself on the bench, your boyfriend suddenly kissed you and giggling a bit.

"What is it, dumdum?"  
"You got some whipped cream on your lips." He kissed you again, you're just silently looking at him.

"You looked a bit tensed, babe. Smile more please, it looks good on you." You smirked a little, kissing back for a while before asking to go back.

Walking back through the road, your Espeon's red gem on her forehead started to glow, you were stopped by 3 slightly older Pokémon trainers, blocking the road and ready to battle.

"HERE WE COME!" They throw Kingdra, Krookodile, and Braviary at the same time

"Scott, get ready! Espeon already on guard detecting their movements next while Scott is still panicked, you whispered to him.

"Pikachu, use Discharge!"  
"Espeon, Bite!"

Your Espeon bit the Krookodile, but still not enough and his Pikachu electrocutes the Braviary and made it critical damage to weaken it, they're drawn back.

"Kingdra, Dragon Pulse. Attack them!" The one trainer in the middle attack both Pokémon, knocking Pikachu out, Scott hurriedly called back his partner and summoned a Deerling. You were dumbstruck by what he did, knowing that the Braviary still up for another attack. The Deerling isn't that strong and got 1 Hit KO by its Aerial Ace and had to switch to his last one, Marowak

"Shit, last one!" He raised his hands almost surrender, while you're still focusing on your own.

"Espeon, Swift!" You point your finger at their Pokémon, she knocked two of them leaving the Krookodile alone."

"Marowak, use Protect!."

"Tough one you are." He laughs at you, with his Pokémon standing still.

"Espeon, come back. Absol, I choose you!" You switch your two Pokémon in one swift motion.

"Shadow Claw, Absol. Finish him!" Your partner attacks him with one hit, made it fainted.

"Nooo!" He yelled and groaned, you're just folding your arms, waiting for them to pay you with some Poké Dollar.

They gave you 10000 Pokédollar and ran away leaving you two, Scott already called his Pokémon back.

"Were you nervous, dumdum?"

"I, I, yeah. I was. Sorry." He looks so ashamed, and you two go finding a Pokémon Center nearby before going back home.

On the same night, you all arrived at the destination, the guards let you in instantly after you gave them the invitation with Chloe's signature on it. The rich people are eyeing you and your Absol walking next to you. As planned, you three execute the plan, Hannah already spotted Chloe from afar, and walking towards her, you got yourself some drink from the bar. You really can't get Scott away from you even for 10 minutes, he's like butter for bread, not far from where you two sit, you can hear a small group of men talking at a round table about something you can't quite hear caught a glimpse they mentioned your brother's name in that but couldn't catch what are they talking about.

You walked to a poker table, you can see elite people and their partners there, one of the men mockingly looking at you two, a fat and ugly-looking middle-aged man with a Slaking, looks like he wants to challenge you.

"Think you can win, boy? You're just a Pokémon trainer, what do you know about this kinda game?"

"How about you just shut up?" You sit in front of him, giving him an expressionless face.

"Wait, y/n. Do you know how to play this?"

"Dad used to teach me, Scott. Relax." You two whispered to each other, he doubted you.

After 4 turns playing casino, only lost in the second turn but keep winning until the fourth turn, that man started to get irritated by your winning, he stopped the game in the middle, challenging you to play another game.

"Not bad for a trainer like you. Let's play roulette, prepare to get steamrolled, kid!" He laughed maniacally at you.

"Pff, bring it on." You smirked at him.

A lot more people gathering around the table, looking at you playing. You asked your boyfriend to get you a drink again and check out on Hannah, not much information from the girl since they only talked about fashion and lifestyle things. It's almost 45 minutes you play until he decided for the last call, suddenly Scott dragged Hannah to see your last game.

"Last call kid. I go all in, whaddya say? If I were you, I better surrender." He flashes his ugly smile.

"All in." You only tighten your black bow tie.

"Are you crazy, y/n?! That's our money! We can't afford to lose that! Let's just surrender." Their expression turned pale looking at you.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."  
"Quite the nerve you have there, boy."

You both set the bet on the table, the dealer stands by, being watched by all those people in tux and dress and your friends that are already scared, not knowing what would happen in the next seconds, and that ugly man smug face, you keep your cool. The dice landed on the number you bet on and you win, everyone's shocked, and cheers and claps erupted afterwards, congratulate you.

"GAH! I LOST TO A KID?! UNBELIEVABLE!" He threw his glass on the floor and shoving your friends aside and everyone around the table, getting ready for a Pokémon battle, but stopped by the guards that are around, literally in every corner. Absol already on guard in front of you, growling, scaring the audience there.

"Whoa, whoa, no Pokémon battle inside this building, take it outside you two." One of the men is standing in the middle of both of you. The other man handed you a check with the amount that you win and telling you all to leave the building right away. You three walking out of the building but being followed by him, running slowly and still angry about what just happened. He managed to grabbed you by the collar and lifted you a few inches from the ground and his Slaking standing in front of your friends. You didn't realize that he has such energy to hold you in that position.

"I'm not losing yet, kid. Let's have a battle, right here, right now! I know I've seen your face around before." His breath makes you nauseated a bit.

"Happy to oblige!" All of a sudden his face is scratched and dropped you to the ground.

"Stop it, both of you! Hey you, do you want me to put your name on the blacklist? Away from here, before I changed my mind!" Chloe standing behind him, threatening him with her Purrloin.

"M-m Miss Rice! I... I'll go now. But I'm watching you kids, especially you!" He left you all alone but keeping his eyes on you.

"Sorry about that, guys. He's always like that. Listen, how about compensation? I'll transfer some money to your account, just say the numbers."

"Nah, no need. The check itself already a lot for three of us." You feel her Purrloin trying to grab one of your Poké Ball.

"What's wrong with your Purrloin and this one ball?" You summon it, Chloe's surprised to see her Espeon in front of her and leapt into her arms.

"Espeon! I can't believe it's you, girl! I've missed you so much!"  
"No way, that's yours?!"  
"Yeah, she's mine. I can't believe you have her all this time. I thought I lost her for good."

She hugs her Espeon tightly and puts her on the ground, letting her talk with Purrloin in Pokémon language for a few minutes, but Espeon walking back to you and seeing a bit of disappointment in Chloe's face.

"No, I can't take her, she's yours."

"It seems to me that Espeon wants to join on an adventure with you. But promise me one thing; take good care of her." Chloe rejected the Poké Ball you gave her.

"Sure I will. But I've never thought about this, an unexpected meeting and all of this thing."

"Maybe that's what is supposed to happen. Goodbye, y/n. Take care." Chloe cries a bit and walked back to the building leaving you all. Back in the apartment, your friends are in silence, not knowing what to say. Hannah left both of you to her room, you know she's dismayed at what just happened in front of her eyes.

You're on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling, your boyfriend had just come back from the bathroom, seeing you like that, he gets under the blanket and snuggling with you.

"What's on your mind, babe?" You shrugged, not even bother looking at him

"I'm sure she already put her thoughts about it. I can see that she trusted Espeon in your hand. You're a great trainer, after all, y/n."  
"Me, a good person? I doubt that."  
"Y/n, listen to me. You are a good person, you are not your brother, you'll never be like him, okay? I can promise you that."  
"What if someday I turned to be a heartless person like him? With a desire to steal Pokémon and kill people? Or even forget you?"  
"Of course not. Look at the necklace I gave you, you can always remember me. Unlike him, you care about Pokémon, people, and you know what love is."  
"Love?"

"Well, for example; you love me, right? I know you don't like to talk about feelings, but that's a good one." He puts a finger on his chin, slightly confused explaining it to you.

You're still doubting his words, he pulled you closer to kiss you and cuddle until you two are asleep. In your head, you still can't put your mind off of things, and also feeling guilty inside.


	16. Beach Day

"Guys, breakfast." Hannah knocked on the door, waking you two, and walking back to the kitchen.

"Morning, babe."  
"You too, dumdum." After sharing a morning kiss, you two walked to the kitchen and hearing Hannah's on her phone with someone.

"No, no. Don't worry, everything's fine here. Yeah, we've settled in, and we've been finding our own money now through battles."  
"But... Isn't..."  
"Yes, it costs a lot more here, true. But you guys don't have to, I won a Pokémon contest a few days ago, we have enough in our pockets now."  
"There's no need for that, I'm good, we all are."  
".... You, take care."  
"Yeah mom, you too. Bye."

"There you are, guys. C'mon, let's eat."  
"Who's that, Hannah?"  
"My mom, she asked if I needed some cash, she'd transfer it to my account. I told her we're good."  
"Dad also texted me the same thing yesterday, I refused, I told him we made our own."  
"Oh."

A few seconds later they realized what they just said and saying sorry immediately to you, but you just shrug and change the topic.

"Wanna go to Sandy Shore? Let's take a break for today."  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm tired of battles anyway.  
"Agree. Let's have a free battle day."  
"It's only 2 hours from here if we're quick."

You three finished breakfast, showers, and getting ready for the beach. After spending two hours on the way, finally, you all reach the destination and changed into swimwear, you suggested renting a motorboat from the nearby rental, the owner took you to the port, after teaching some basic driving manual. Before you three leave, he tells you something.

"Kid, don't go to that mansion in the middle of a small island there. I know that place is exquisite and so on but I got information from Pokémon Rangers lately that they're guarding that place. Don't get yourself into trouble, okay?"  
"All right, we heard ya, man."

There are a lot of stacks there and bird Pokémon flying in the sky, such a good day for relaxing and a lot of Pokémon trainers swimming on top of their Pokémon too, you can see some of them also battling. After 10 minutes of driving, you passed a sea arch, and that mansion is in your sight, you drive closer to that building, but you didn't see anyone near that place.

"Whoa y/n, are you sure we're going there?"  
"That place seems empty, Hannah."  
"There's a dock nearby. I don't see anything wrong."  
"Scott, don't."  
"Yes."  
"Alright, let's see what's inside that place."  
"That man said..."  
"Yeah yeah yeah. I don't think we'll get into trouble. Nobody's there, Hannah."

"Ugh, boys..." She gives you two facepalm for not listening to the man who reminded you before, you keep driving until reaching the dock. She didn't have a choice but to follow you two behind, walking to the mansion there, checking the place but there aren't any wild Pokémon there.

"Do you think it's weird that there aren't any Pokémon here?"  
"Yeah, it's weird, babe. Why is this place is empty? Does anyone live here or not?"

"HALT! Leave this place now, kids!" A man in a ranger suit landed from his Spearow in front of you and blocking your way.

"What's inside this place anyway?"  
"None of your business kid, this is private property."  
"Rangers guarding a building now? Wow..."  
"Shut up. Leave this place, now! I can't believe I can't leave this place even for 10 minutes."  
"Alright, alright. Sorry for trespassing, jeez."  
"This is your first and only reminder, kids. Next time I see you here, I won't hesitate to drag you to the police."  
"Fine, fine. Whatever, let's go, guys."

You all walking back to the dock, hearing him talks from his comms radio calling other rangers to give him a hand, leaving the mansion after scolded by the ranger. In the middle of the sea, you see 2 trainers floating on their Pokémon, you're getting closer to them.

"Sup, up for a battle?"  
"Nah, we're just a tourist. We don't bring our Pokémon now."  
"Bummer..."  
"Hey, does any of you know about that mansion?"  
"The one that heavily guarded by rangers? Not much, they've been doing that since last year anyway."  
"Were they paid by the owners or that's their new job?"  
"Eh, I've never seen the owner around, tho. Must be hella rich to keep an eye on that big place."  
"Oh, but I've seen two junior rangers being on guard lately. That's all I know."  
"Alright, thanks."  
"Sure thing."

You continue driving back to the beach and returned the boat. You all visiting some tourist spots around the beach, a lot of them have a battle around the beach too, until you find a gift shop and bought a bracelet for your lovely boyfriend before everyone decided to have lunch at a fancy restaurant because you all have a lot of cash now.

"I told you guys, we shouldn't visit that place. We got kicked by that ranger."  
"Yeah, we heard you loud and clear, Hannah."  
"Do you think they're guarding something secret? Those trainers said..."  
"Stop it y/n. Don't think everything has a secret at once, we came here to enjoy a free day, okay?"  
"Alright, Hannah, alright."  
"Babe, what about the things you're looking for? From the company."  
"Not until next week, she's still on vacation."  
"Boys, let's just finish this lunch and going out again before we go home."

You all had finished lunch and hanging around again until evening, you all see Minun and Plusle dance show before finally returned home at night. Nobody's worried about school again since you all already quit and can wake up anytime you want.

Before sleeping, you're trying to find any information about that mansion, but nothing much on the internet. Your gut tells you that there's something fishy going on around here.


	17. A Long Day

The weather is awful this week, every day is always raining hard and the sky always dark. Spending another empty week, training together with your Pokémon, you can see that your team is far better than the time while you all were still in school. While grabbing lunch, you hear your phone ringing, you picked it up. Clara informed you that her boss already back and ready to meet you but alone.

"Clara called me, she said her boss is in the office, but she only wants to see me alone."  
"It's alright, babe. She needs you, not us, right?"  
"Well, let me finished my lunch first and I'll take a subway there. Talk with her, gathering information, and going back before dinner. Sounds good?"  
"Yep."  
"Yeah, sure. But it's cloudy outside."  
"And your point is?"  
"Might be raining later."  
"Nah, I'll be fine, let's hope it's not raining first. Even if it is, my bag is waterproof, no biggie."  
"Do you have your umbrella there?"  
"Yes, Hannah. I'm all prepared. You guys can continue training, don't worry about me.  
"Alright then."

Twenty minutes later after you all finished lunch, you're walking to separate away from your friends, heading to the subway for another forty-five minutes ride, to reach the company. Clara's waiting for you in the lobby, before taking you to her room and left you alone. You entered the room after she allowed you, inside her room, you can see her Jigglypuff singing quietly. Her room is decorated with bright colors all over but tidy overall, small plant collection near the window. She's somewhat around 35, has a weird sense of fashion, wearing colorful clothes, a scarf and a big necklace around her neck, and a light green hat. She has full makeup on her face with a variant light color, her voice is also funny, high-pitched tone.

"So... You're the one named y/n? I'm Leah, your brother's boss, although I no longer am his boss, he's away, you know? Oh, and you look like ex-act-ly like him, handsome young man. I wonder why some people were born handsome..." You can't believe that you have to meet this kind of person today, hearing her blabbing makes you groan.

"Yes, ma'am. That's me, but can we make this quick?"  
"Quite an impatient one, aren't you?"  
"Can you help me or not? I'm not going to waste my day here."

"Don't be like that please, you're blocking my aura, you know." She waves her hands in the air, making you even more irritated.

"Listen, ma'am. I'm not going to spend any more seconds here. So tell me everything or I'm leaving!" You clenched your fist and hitting the table, while she's still acting like a silly person, testing your patience.

"Jeez. Alright... So I kicked his ass from this company, he never resigned. He wanted to discuss the new project he's been working on, but I did not realize that he wants to control Pokémon, other side effects are messing with the human's head, the longer it is used upon someone, it'll be a torturing method, could kill if used in full power. One-shot, people died in an instance."

"So, like slowly torturing them but can kill them with a snap of finger too?"  
"Yess. That's not good, kid. Don't kill people or Pokémon."  
"Got any of his file left? His apartment has already been emptied."

"Yeah, I keep his recent file here. That detective keeps asking for more, I told him I've got nothing anymore." She handed you a file bag with his name written in red marker and a flash disk from a safe box behind her desk.

"Is that all you have left?"  
"Yeah... Everything else already taken by the bureau."  
"Anything else you know about him? Involved in a dark organization or something?"  
"Yeah of course, but I don't know their name or location. I've seen the news about him killed his roommate and your parents too. I'm so sorry to hear that."  
"It's alright."  
"Listen, I know he's dangerous. Please be careful about finding him. But why can't you just leave it to the Bureau Agency, they're also trying to find him, you know?  
"Somehow I want to see him myself. He has to pay for what he had done."

"Oh, before you leave. Here, take this, as a good luck charm." She gave you a Blastoise plastic statue before you leave.

You can't believe you had to spend your precious time with that lady, you want to go back but it's already raining hard with thunder. Your vision is limited by the rain but you see some guys walking together in a black hoodie into an alley next to the café. You pulled up your hoodie and following them with your partner next to you. Walking through the alley, you can't even remember that you've been there before or not, you had lost their tracks in a junction that leads to other alleys, Absol can't sense where they're going and you're looking at your watch and it's almost dinner time, you called your partner back to his ball and running out of that alley before you're lost.

Inside the subway, you checked your phone, miss called and texts from your friends. You called your boyfriend that you'll be home soon, he sounded worried sick about you. But it's already slightly past dinner time too. The rain only getting harder with more thunder rumblings until you reached home, soaking wet.

"There you are, babe!" Scott jumped from the couch to hug you, not caring that water still dripping from your hair.

"Where the hell have you been?! And look at you, like a drenched Meowth!

"I need to take a shower now." You walked towards the bathroom but Hannah still demanding an answer.

"I asked where have you been, y/n."

"I told you, she's an eccentric lady, who wasted my time with her useless rambling about things. I had to slam the table before she's willing to go to the point." You put your bag on the marble table before heading to your room.

"I'm not done talking yet!" Hannah following you behind still angry.

"You are not my mom, stop controlling my life! I can come and go wherever and whenever the hell I want!" You turn your body and pointing a finger in front of her.

"Guys, stop it already. We're all tired but, please stop fighting, it's no use, okay?" Scott tried to stop you both, but you swat his hand before reaching your shoulder.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not my fucking father either."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." She left you both angrily.

"We left you some pasta in the fridge."  
"Thanks, Scott."

You finished a shower and changing clothes, eating your dinner quietly while Hannah is already asleep, but your boyfriend still there accompany you eating and made you hot chocolate.

  
"So, how's your day, babe?"  
"Tired. She wasted too much of my time, you know. Babbling shit until I lost my patience."  
"Have you got anything useful, what information did you get from her?"  
"Just a file and flash disk. She said it's the last one she has."  
"And nothing else? From his desk or anything?"  
"Everything had been emptied, by the Bureau."  
"Are you going to call Michael later?"  
"No way, I want to look inside it for a while. I have to know what he's been doing, Scott."

Scott got off from the stool, but you grabbed his hand, pulling him closer.

"I thought you wanted some time alone..."

"No, stay here for a while, please." You circle your arms around his waist and embrace him, all your weight had been put off from your back, feeling the warmth from his body, he hugs you back, he knows you've been through so much lately, giving you stroke on your back.

"There there, babe. I'm here, okay?"  
"Sorry I've been so hard on you two lately."  
"Don't say that. I can understand you, it's alright. C'mon, let's sleep. We should rest today."

"You go first, I want to check the file first, I won't be long." You kissed him before you tell him to sleep first.

  
You go to the other room, a working room your brother used to spend his time mostly. Started little by little, you opened the folder file Leah gave you, papers and photos, everything's organized by its date, but the flash disk keeping you intrigued. You connect it to your laptop, found that there are audio files inside it, you listen to it one by one, those are his diary.

Inside it, there are some stories about his family, the happiest memory, times he had spent with you, such bullshit. Everything turned to be a mysterious one, another folder where he started to work on this project, you heard that he desired more power and authority, after he abandoned Arcanine, the beginning of everything evil, and how he got himself to the darker side. You stopped at the sixth audio after he said he deserves to be the best and everyone has to pay respect to him after he found a way to control Pokémon's mind. The phone number from the black card you found leads to an inactive number.

Couldn't take it all in one night, you turned off your laptop, going back to bed. Even though you're trying your best to sleep, you just can't because your mind still out there, finding answers. Those written drafts have a meaning behind them. After a while, you are finally able to sleep, by pulling yourself closer to your boyfriend.


	18. A New Mystery

Everyone already lost count of the day since leaving Crestmont, even though the news said that it's safe for flying in and out again, but none of you decided to want to go back. The weather still bad until now, you feel it's going to be winter soon, you all are more relaxed at this state, only casual training not much spending time in Battle House, mostly spending it visiting new spot you haven't seen yet. Your casual routine is training and spending nights in the working room, trying to figure things about your brother. Today you went out for a coffee with your boyfriend and saw Michael in the café too, you two take a seat with him.

"Hey, Michael. Have you found anything yet?"  
"Still trying to figure things out, not much lead we got. How about you kids, decided to live here for good?"  
"I think so."  
"We already lost count of days, Detective. It feels like already a year here."  
"We're trying our best here. But he's like a ghost, we'll update you after we found anything, okay?"  
"Yeah. Thanks for the talk, Michael."  
"No problem, kids."

While you two are walking back, you see that hooded guy again, without hesitation you grabbed Scott's hand following them, but lost them again.

"Shit, we lost them!"  
"Babe, who are we following here?"  
"The same hooded guy back on that rainy day."  
"But we lost their tracks, should we just go back now?'  
"Uh... Yeah, let's go."

After you both back and cleaned yourself, you all are enjoying dinner, you asked your friends about Christmas.

"Guys, do any of you want to go back to Crestmont for Christmas?"  
"No y/n, why?"  
"I don't know, spend your time with family, perhaps?  
"And leave you alone? No way, babe. We can have a video call with everyone."  
"He's right. You're our family too."  
"I don't think I am, guys."

"No. You are part of a family too, y/n. Don't forget that." Hannah smiles warmly at you, trying to cheer you up.

Other days have passed, you're still stuck with everything. Scrolling through audio files in the flash disk and reading files leads you to nowhere, there's an audio track in there telling about how much your brother hates your boyfriend, and how many times he attempted to separate you both. Your phone buzzing with a text from Michael, he said that there's some mysterious movement around Cosmaar, guys in hoodies the same one that you tried to follow and telling you to be careful.

You visited a bar near the apartment block, went there by your fake name to get information from the bartender or anyone around. You got one after asking another bartender there, he mentioned a name; Arcane. The mysterious group that has been around lately, and you found a connection in it with your brother, literally making your move behind the Bureau Agency.

Christmas and New Year already passed, you all spent it together, everything was so smooth and everyone already back on the grind, battling and getting money. You already find more glimpse of your brother's work, his dark intention to kill people and gaining power. You slowly forgot about your parents, they're buried deep inside your mind, because of the training schedule too. You found a letter inside the folder, it's said that your brother has a plan to execute someday later, but nothing specific inside it.

Learning from the notes you have, you're able to trace his pattern and understanding the concept of that mind-controlling itself, how does it work according to Pokémon or the human body until its side effects. But the TM that he gave before has already been destroyed by you and it's another dead end for now.

It's been a few days that you have weird dreams, you always see a Gengar in your dream, dragging you into the endless darkness and woke up drenched up in cold sweat, you think it has a connection to something so you're doing another research in it, but it said that it can't affect human at all.

"Guys, do you think Dream Eater could directly affect humans?"  
"I don't think so, why?"  
"Just curious."  
"Babe, do wanna see a doctor? You woke up with cold sweat again."  
"No. I'm fine, just a headache."  
"Y/n, such moves like that couldn't affect us. Even if it's in your dream, that's what they taught us in school, right?"  
"Yeah, true. I think it's just a nightmare."

Sensing the tense is bad around you all, Hannah quickly changes the topic.

"Y/n, is it okay that I want to focus on the Pokémon Contest more?"  
"Yeah, no problem. Don't you love that, Hannah? Feel free to participate and keep the money."  
"Thanks, y/n! You're such a good friend."

"Guys, it's almost a year since we left, isn't it? If we're still in school, we would graduate this year, right?"  
"Yes Scott, correct. But we decided to left our place and going on an adventure."  
"We've been away from everyone too..."

"But I'm glad we're still together, guys." You all share a group hug, feeling close with each other, yet so far from them.

Your Absol started acting wild again, it's almost a year since your parents passed away, you didn't even remember Valentine's Day and your birthday too since you've been extremely busy. One day, before sleeping, you received a call from your aunt, the one you close with, she said that she wanted to see you and to commemorate their death, you feel your chest tightened from her words, knowing that she still remember you even you're away from them.

After a long discussion with your teammates, they agreed that you should give yourself a few days a good rest by visiting your family and spending time with them. You flew to the nearest airport from your hometown, she picked you up and driving back into your own house that she's been taking care of.

On your third and last day in your house, Absol become more feral, he ran all of the sudden, with you behind him, running almost to the outside of the town you found those guys in hoodie again, couldn't believe what you saw that they're here, you took a few photos of them from afar and leaving that place immediately before they noticed. You asked your aunt to take you to the airport immediately without having dinner first.

Your team had alerted you about those guys, since it's flash news of the week, and sending those photos to Michael, updating him. You actually never visit your parents' grave even your aunt told you because you didn't have the heart to see them buried inside the ground forever and rather keep focusing on your main priority.


	19. Rock Bottom

Summer has come again, it's just another day for you but not for your friends, especially Hannah. You two found her in a fragile state lately, sometimes crying in her room but you caught her crying a few times in the living room. She told you both that she's yearning for home and family and wanted to go home for two weeks, of course, you let her fly back home.

Been there days since she left, it's just you and your boyfriend alone, not many things you two doing besides visiting Battle House and cuddling for the rest of the day. You know that your boyfriend has been trying his best to not show his weakness in front of you that he also missed his family. You two are cuddling again on the bed, you couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes.

"Did you missed your family too, Scott?"  
"Yeah, every single day. Mom always texted me every day asking how am I doing. I missed them so much too, y/n."  
"Do you want to go home too?"  
"No. I'm holding up myself now, I missed them but I'm not going to visit them."  
"Scott, that's wrong. If you missed them, you're free to visit them, who am I to say no here?"  
"Y/n, you know how sensitive am I, right? But I've made myself strong now. I'm not going to cry anymore even though I missed them."

"Hey, it hurts me to see you like this now, dumdum. Be honest with your feelings." You try to hug him, but he pushed you away.

"Be honest with my feelings? How about you, y/n? Have you ever been honest with yourself all this time?! Have you?!" He raised his voice at you.

"Scott, what's wrong with you? I only asked you a question, why did you raise your voice at me? If you missed your family, you can visit them."

"Don't you ever missed your parents?"  
"My parents are dead, what should I do then?!"

"I don't want to go home, y/n. I want to stay here!"  
"Fine then if you want to stay, I never forced any of you to be here with me anyway. You guys are free to leave, how many times I told you that this is my battle, not yours!"

"Is that what we are to you? IS THAT WHAT AM I TO YOU ALL THIS TIME?!" He shoved you away.

"What the fuck is your problem?! You're my boyfriend, and Hannah is my best friend, is that what you want to know?! I love you as you know it!"  
"Certainly that's not how you're supposed to treat us!"  
"The fuck you mean by that?"

"You're not supposed to throw us away like some fucking wet socks, throwing them away when you don't need it! You're always like that, you're so selfish, always thinking about yourself. You never cared about us!" He pointed his finger angrily at you, but you don't understand what triggers him all of the sudden.

"I cared about you two. That's why I told you guys to stay back in Crestmont and leave me alone!"  
"Why are you like this, y/n?! You never had sympathy, you never felt anything in your life! Everything inside you is just darkness!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I NEVER HAD SYMPATHY FOR EVERYONE! I NEVER CARED ABOUT PEOPLE AND ALL I WANT IS POWER AND PRIDE. MY FAMILY NEVER TAUGHT ME ABOUT FEELINGS, SUCH THINGS DOESN'T EXIST FOR ME. LEAVE ME NOW IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, SCOTT! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU ANYMORE!" You clenched your fist and pointing at the door, but he's looking down at the bed, his body trembling, you tried to get closer to him, he pushed you away again. A few seconds after that, you can see tears dripping from his face.

"Scott..." You look at him trying to fight back his tears, but turned out he hugs you tightly and crying on your shoulder. You wrapped your arms and feeling your shirt's wet. This is the first time you see him crying again after elementary grade, it takes him a few minutes to calm down, still hugging you tightly while lying on the bed.

"Please don't leave me, y/n... I'm nothing without you."  
"I'm not leaving you, dumdum."  
"Promise me you'll always by my side."  
"I promise. Sorry I've been like this."  
"No, sorry I've been weak."

"You're not weak, dumdum. You're way stronger now." You kissed his forehead and try to soothe him to sleep.

You watched him already asleep, and you're still stroking his hair lightly, he's still holding you close as always. While on the other side, Hannah's crying quietly in her room. She knows everything has changed, she didn't meet anyone from the school, things aren't the same anymore, everyone has moved out, only some still stay in Crestmont.

Midnight. You woke up and trying not to wake him up, going to the bathroom, but didn't return to the bedroom. You entered the workroom, your hands running through those papers again, some of them are still untouched until now. Finally, you remember to extract an audio file from your dad's phone to continue your research, the same sound that gave messed up with your brain and trying to prevent it.

Ignoring your Absol loitering around and sniffing everything in the room. His leg accidentally hit a stack of papers you put on the floor, and he bites a photo that he found and gave it to you.

"What is it, buddy?"

The photo he gave you is your family photo when you're still a kid, trying to remember your time with them, you sit on the floor next to your partner, he nudges you trying to say something. The words that Scott said earlier starting to burn you inside out, there's nobody to hug besides Absol. You wrapped yourself around him, your face on his fur, weeping yourself with thoughts, he's smart enough to understand your heart. 

"Mom, dad... I missed you too..."

Feeling down is not something you want to show to people, you two stayed like that for a while, didn't realize you slept on the floor.

Everybody cries sometimes, right?


	20. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut pt 2🤭
> 
> Smut comes before disaster 😬

There are still four days before Hannah going back home, you two spending nights in the bar since she's not around, not that she'd mind about alcohol, it's just you two can have a more private conversation. You forgot about your anniversary with him, but you don't think that he remembers that either until he asked you while still in there.

"Babe, do you remember about our anniversary? It's been a year we're together, right?"  
"It must have slipped out of my mind, sorry."  
"No, it's fine. I'm just asking, we've been really busy too, so it might be the factor too."  
"Wanna go back now?"  
"Sure!"

Upon reaching back the apartment, Scott tugged your hand to the bedroom. Now his turn to kiss you ravenously after he locked the door, pushing you to the bed, being on top. Pulled off your shirt, his hands roaming all over your body, sucking on your neck, making sure you're moaning too, getting down to your pants, he pressed his palm over your bulge, feeling your hard dick against the fabric. He unbuckled your belt, pulled your pants down along with the boxer, grabbing your dick, stroking and licking you from the tip to your base, almost choked over your dick. After he sucked you, he took all his clothes off, you didn't have to be told twice to suck his dick, he moans, lightly grabbing your chin to move you. Loving the sensation of you on his dick, like a pro, you know his precise spot.

He pulled his dick out from your mouth, finding the lube inside the drawer, back facing you, while you're still on your knees, hips up, waiting for him. He's back, seeing you stay still, grinning at him.

"Think you can handle me now, dumdum?" You chuckle at his face.

"Of course I can." He poured some lube over your hole, pushing his dick inside, while your hand grabbing the sheet, while another one on your dick, stroking yourself. You don't feel much hurt from the sensation, telling him to move.

Only moans can be heard in the room, hell, even the whole apartment, since you two are loud too. Although he's doubting about going rough, you told him you're okay with it. Having him ramming his dick inside you, he uses one on his hand to stroke you, so you're just holding to the sheet now. You can hear Scott's breath getting harder now and unstable rhythm pounding your ass.

"Finish inside me, dumdum. Don't wait for me." You command him, waiting for another minute until he exploded inside you, he pulled out and tell you to lie on your back, but didn't let you stroke yourself. You see him sucking your cock, almost come, you pressed his shoulders down, his eyes widen, surprised at the sudden load from your dick, gagged at it, trying to gulp all your semen. You're panting, looking at him, but you pulled him to kiss you, making him lies next to you. Finally, able to talk after a few minutes.

"How was that, babe?"  
"Awesome."  
"Glad Hannah's not here, or she'll kick our asses out."  
"Damn, you're right."  
"I think I drank too much and this happened"  
"No shit, Sherlock."

You raised from the bed, taking him for a quick shower before sleeping, cleaning all the mess. It's freezing outside, but it's warm under the covers, only the two of you.

"Cuddle to sleep again?"  
"Yeah, why not?"

Hannah already backs to the apartment, feeling refreshed and ready for another adventure. More and more training, the news about hooded guys become more and more intense, people that are kidnapped by them at night, making you all have to cut short and have to be home before 8 pm for your own team's safety. Discussing the same topic over dinner, while the TV also shows you the same news again a hundred times.

"Guys, I think that's him on the move now."  
"Are you sure that's him?"  
"Who else is the no. 1 criminal, Hannah? He kidnapped a lot of people, who knows the ending."  
"But he kidnapped random people, y/n."  
"Should we call Michael now?"  
"No way, Scott. He never gave us any useful information. Do you think he's doing his work or not? I mean, he works in Pokémon Bureau Agency, there should be intel everywhere, keeping his crime on track. But where's the result? Nada, zero."  
"Guys, how about we just train in the morning until evening, after that we stay at home."  
"Sounds good, Hannah. We should be more careful now."

That night, you keep working on your research, feeling stuck because you can't find anything else until now. Notes, photos, records, nothing new. You saw a rapid movement outside the window, purple smoke, but gone when you opened it. Almost got it the second time you noticed it, vanished. You look down from the window, one of them is down there, wandering around, you close the window immediately and go to bed, afraid they might notice you even you live on the 10th floor, way above the ground.

"Hannah, do we have ibuprofen here?"  
"Yeah, I'll go get it."  
"What's wrong, dumdum? I'll warm up some soup."  
"Thanks, babe. I woke up with a headache, no idea why."  
"Maybe you're exhausted, Scott. You should skip training today."  
"B but..."  
"She's right, dumdum. You should take a break."  
"Thanks, guys..."

"Pika pii kachu ..."  
"We're not going out today, Pikachu. I'm sick."  
"Ka pika pikachu..."  
"I'm fine, I just need some rest."  
"Piii kachuuu."  
"What is it, Pika?"  
"Pika pi. Pika pika piii."  
"I don't understand, what is it?"

Scott tried to figure out what his partner said, but he didn't understand a single word. Pikachu's tail wagging, he covers his mouth and points at the TV but his owner didn't understand what is it, he tries to warn him about upcoming dangers.

You and Hannah left him in the apartment alone, you don't think anything weird would happen today, the sun is shining outside and it's a good day for training. Almost 7 pm when you and Hannah are going back home after being outside all day long, you two are walking on the road, it's already dark outside, the street lamps provide enough light to see the way. You feel that smoke again and grabbed her shoulder.

"What is it y/n?"  
"Be careful, I sense something wrong here. Let's just run."  
"Yeah, let's run."

It's still quite far from the apartment, you two running in an alley taking the shortcut, but the smoke suddenly appeared and blocking the view, you felt someone grabbing and dragging you away from Hannah and injected with a syringe, everything becomes blurry. You faintly heard them about saying something but unclear what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was out of plot, okay?!😂🤣
> 
> Disaster is on the way~


	21. Disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture (?)
> 
> (But not too much 🤔)

Woke up in a dark room, not knowing where you are or what day is it, they've been torturing you; beating you up, and dunking you into the water but letting you have a meal is the weirdest part. Right now they drag you into another room after torturing you. Sitting in the dark, body tied to a chair and too weak to move, you can feel your mouth is bleeding and your right eye is swollen and duct tape blocking your mouth. There's a light coming towards you, they called them "big master", ripped your the tape but you still can't see clearly who is it.

"Who the fuck are you?! Let me go!"  
"Do you think I want to?"  
"Hey fuck you, man! Untie me now!"  
"Hah! Very funny. Hey you, dunk him again. He's still trying to fight!"  
"No, no, NO!"

They drag you out to another room again, dunking your head in the water again and kicking your body. Blood, sweat, and tears mixed into one, you coughed hard until spluttered some blood before they take you to "big master" again. Now you have no more energy to fight, he has Chandelure and Hypno with him.

"Look at me now, kid. Stop playing Sherlock, you're not that genius."  
"B-brother is that you?!"  
"Correct, 'tis I, your big brother. Prepare yourself."  
"Oh, fuck you, bro!"

It's been 5 days you're gone, your friends had been asking help from local police but zero results, and they called Michael for help, he was shocked, because that's not what he had thought in mind. But today he's extremely busy with another case too, and he called a Pokémon Ranger to help out you two and telling them to help him find any evidence at your place.

"Kids, I truly apologize but I have another case to do today and I already called a Ranger to help you two, he should be here in 10 minutes."

"Why can't the police find him already?! Can't they use Pokémon help to find him faster?" Scott half yelled at the detective but Hannah just stays silent next to him.

"Calm down, Mr. Reed. I'm sure this ranger can help you and he should be here any minute... Ah, there he is." The ranger is outside his office and Michael let him come in.

"JEFF?!" Hannah and Scott are astonished to see their friend.

"Ranger Atkins at your service, and happy to see you again, guys." He flashes his casual smile and you all sharing hugs.

"Listen, boy. Could you help them and me too, gather some evidence if you can."

"Right away, sir! C'mon, let's go to your place." Hannah and Scott following him to the car, return to your house.

They showed him the apartment, his Houndoom sniffing around. Jeff didn't seem to find anything in here until he pointed his finger to your workroom.

"Guys, what that room is that?"  
"That's y/n working room, we never entered there. But I don't think he ever locked it."  
"May I enter his room? Maybe I can find something inside."

Scott allows him to enter your room and Jeff started searching through your stuff, reading notes you've written. You kept everything neat and tidy, which makes it easy for finding things, Houndoom's snout pointing at the Blastoise statue on the desk. Jeff took and shaking it, a small thud sound inside it, he slides the pedestal under it and a crumpled paper fell to the floor.

"What's inside that paper, Jeff?"  
"Morse code and signature."  
"What does that even mean?"  
"Scott, can I use his laptop?"  
"Okay, he doesn't have a password in it. Please find him, Jeff. I can't lose him."  
"Relax, Scott. Trust me, I can help you two."

Five minutes after Jeff went through your laptop, he found your note where you write an explanation of how to stop your brother, suspecting his movements and where does he live, just as you thought before, he is secretly live in that mansion near Sandy Shore beach. Jeff takes everyone to the living room, explaining everything.

"This is what I got. So, y/n had figured out his brother's motive. Last year, he was attacked by his Pokémon directly, sending some signal into his head to mess with his brain. But that could kill him if the bit rate is too high and in long duration, this is how his brother killed people but on the other side, it can be used to control the mind, doing anything they want, both Pokémon and human. Using Protect is the best way to block it. According to y/n he lives in Ansfield mansion, Sandy Shore beach, but might be in another place too since Zacdos is such a big country, and it'd take another year to figure out everything alone, also their group called Arcane. That's all."

"But why the police can't find him?!" Hannah throws her hands in the air sounded disbelieve.

"Local police had been paid by elite people to cover this from media because of the disappearances, some are their kind too. My boss said they're killed with that method..."  
"I thought Rangers don't do such jobs."  
"Things changed lately, so that's also our job, Hannah."  
"Wait, if Rangers are protecting that mansion, how the hell did they get inside?"  
"That's what we don't know yet. My shift there always around 3 pm-5 pm and Monty 5 pm-7 pm, then my boss again."

"Wait wait, Monty as in Montgomery De La Cruz?" Scott looked at him couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Who else is named Monty, Scott? Liberty High was no more after you guys left and pretty much everyone moved out, aiming for Ranger spot all around the country. We left a month after you guys, that's all."

"Recruited in the same location and ended up together, huh?" Hannah teased him a bit and he chuckled.

"My relationship is unrelated to my job but yes. Hey, I gotta go now, boss will need this report. Scott, you still have my number, right? But also take my work number too. I'll update you guys as fast as we can." Jeff left in a hurry after checked his watch, calling his partner, heading out of the apartment.

Another torturing session from your brother, this time he did it himself, using Spiritomb to torture your soul, his Hypno brainwashed you to hate everyone you know, to listen and follow his desire. You were left bleeding until one of his minions healed you with Audino. After your mind got wiped, your task is to kill Hannah and Scott in cold blood.

Time to act normal and bait them, right?


	22. Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture and violence (using Pokemon)😶

Jeff found you on the same night in a good shape walking on the beach. He had returned you to your friends, they're so happy to see you back but you don't have any recent memories. They're taking care of you for two days until you're good enough, everything was so smooth as if nothing happened.

But that's only your good act in front of them. You waited for everyone to sleep before executing your plan. Using Sleeping Powder on them, you easily tied them up and having Machoke to help you carry them around until you reach the mansion as ordered. You put them on the basement floor, the same room you were tortured before, tied them tightly to the chairs, taking away their Pokémon and phones before leaving them in the dark.

Your brother also busy doing his thing in another room, you can see his minions dragging a lot of people, but covering their heads with a sack so you don't know who they are. You're walking to the main room with all those Pokémon you took from them, collecting them for him. He'd throw all weak Pokémon he doesn't like and keep the good ones. He told you to put on the hoodie, scarf, and earmuffs. Your job is to follow him around and watch him, torture people, until they're dead, a lot of room inside that mansion, taking their lives one by one, slowly and painfully. You told one of the henchmen to wake your friends before executing them, that's all you know for now. Unbeknownst to you, your brother still has one final plan.

"What the... Why am I tied up?! W-where am I?!"  
"Hey, let me go!" Hey asshole, let us go!"  
"Silence, you kids!"

"Scott, no!" The henchman punched him in the face, before putting duct tape over their mouths and leaving them, muffled screams can be heard from them but left alone again in the dark.

Room by room, their turn is getting closer, but your brother abruptly stops you in the middle and to wait for him in the master bedroom. You didn't know that your brother kidnapped all extended family members and placed them together in the attic room. He killed them all by himself, nobody can fight him because they're tied up and their heads are covered, the place is so quiet and far from anywhere, their loud shriek could be heard until the basement.

"Hmmppffhh hmpff hhh!"  
"Mppphhh?! Hmmph!"  
"Hggghhj... Hmph!!"  
"Hhrrghhh hmmpmmhhh!"

"Brother, you're my right-hand man. Take care of them first, will ya? I need a toilet break."  
"Right away, brother."

You walk into their room, they're scared to death to see someone walking towards them and ripping the tapes off.

"Who the fuck are you?! Let us go!"  
"Untie us, now!"

"Not very polite, huh?" You hold Hannah's chin and lifted her to see you, but your face was covered with the scarf and hoodie also a very minimal source of light already made them scared.

"Fuck you, asshole. I'm not scared of you!" She's struggling from the chair, trying to fight you.

"Motherfucker, get your dirty hands off her! Don't you dare touch her like that!"

"Fine. Would you rather let me touch you then?" You let her go and hold his chin this time, but slowly turning to choke him.

"Is this how you want me to touch you? Do you like it? Are you craving for someone's touch?"  
"Stop it! You're hurting him! Let him go!"

"Fine!" You let your hand go, he coughs, trying to catch his breath.

"Spiritomb, I choose you!" You summon the ghost Pokémon in the middle of them, its purple smoke starting to surround them. Having their soul ripped off slowly from their body, you sit on a chair in the corner watching them in pain, that move didn't affect you at all, you're just waiting until your brother comes. The process is slower than the others, you can see them in pain and still struggling to fight. Finally, your brother comes with some companies, he brings Pikachu and Piplup, told you to call back the Spiritomb.

"I think that's already enough for a start. Let's play with them a little, shall we?"  
"This is going to be fun."  
"What the fuck do you mean by that?!"

"Shh..." You put your finger over Scott's lips as he's still struggling.

"Lucario, I choose you!" Your brother summoned him and standby for his command.

"Give back my Piplup!"

"Shut up!" Your brother slapped Hannah hard until she shed a tear

"They're no longer yours, they don't listen to you anymore. We are their owners." You called Chandelure in the corner to get closer to you, but accidentally Scott noticed the necklace he gave you.

"Y/N, IS THAT YOU?!"  
"Y/n?! Scott, are you sure that's him?!"  
"He wears the necklace I gave him."  
"Shit..."  
"What's wrong with you, y/n? This isn't you, let us go!"

"Shut the fuck up!" You pulled your hood down and punched Scott's face hard, you can see some blood from his nose

"How dare you do that to him, he's your boyfriend, y/n!"  
"No, he's not! Pain in the ass like him is not my boyfriend!"  
"B-but y-y/n you said that you love me."  
"How foolish you are, blinded by love. Hah! I've never loved you. Stop being such a pathetic person."

"Piplup, you first. Death Wave." You told Piplup to kill Hannah first. You can see how her body reacts to the wave, from headache until she fell on the floor, shaking, almost out of breath before you stop Piplup and called him back to his ball. She's sobbing on the floor, couldn't believe that this happens to her.

"Look, Scott. I'm smarter than you, making you happy with accepting you into my life. But you are still nothing for me. Nothing."  
"Y/n, please... This isn't you... Why would you do such cruel things to us?"  
"Because I hate you both, that's why. Simple enough."

You snapped the necklace off of your neck and throw it somewhere over the corner seeing he couldn't hold back his tears, crying in front of you. Grabbing him by the shirt, your devilish grin scares him.

"Why y/n... Why?"

"I said SHUT UP!" You let go of your hand and kicked him to the ground.

"Pikachu, your turn"  
"Pikachu, no. I'm your master, don't do this to me!"

"Piii ka chuu." Pikachu stares at him, sending the signal into his head, while you checked on Hannah, already fainted. Your brother sits in the middle of the room, seeing you doing your job.

"Y/n, please. I know deep inside you're not like this." He's crying, begging for mercy.

"Make it harder, Pikachu!"  
"Pii!!!"

"Do you remember the first time we met in elementary, y/n? You're so cold with me, I was scared of you, but the teacher made me talk to you. I brace myself to make friends with you."  
"Psh, bullshit. You're that crybaby, the only thing you do was running away from the battle and crying in the corner."  
"Y/n, I still remember the first compliment from you. You said you liked the new gray shirt that I wore on your seventh birthday."  
"Wow, that's a made-up story."  
"Remember the fourth grade trip to the beach? You protected me from those swarming Pokémon. That's the first time I realized my feeling for you, yet you still ignore me."  
"Fuck you. You're the one who dragged me into trouble."  
"I was so ashamed at 7th grade, that stupid dare made me kiss you, I know you'll never notice me."  
"You took that chance to satisfy yourself! Fucking disgusting!"  
"You didn't leave when my ankle was sprained. Remember the time we spent together? Although you never said those are dates, I'm happy I could spend them with you..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" You get closer to him and kick his stomach until he coughed and spluttered blood before he passed out. On the other side, you can see Hannah starting to regain consciousness.

"Pikachu, return!" You called Pikachu back and seeing her reaction trying to get up, you dragged her body next to Scott, she tried to wake him up but didn't work 

"Lucario, teach them a lesson!" You command him to hurt them, he used his spike on his paw, leaving a cut on her arm and his cheek to his chin. She screams in agony, the smell of blood, sweat, and tears surrounding them.

"Good job, brother. Let me finish the rest." He grabbed your shoulder, push you aside.

"I should've done this a long time ago."

You didn't realize that they're strong enough to resist everything until now, your brother only using Spiritomb to torture them, the slow method he enjoys, watching Pokémon torturing humans. Not to mention that Scott weakly opened his eyes again but in a mess.

"D d d dumdum... That's... How y-you always called me, y/n." He's trying to say something you couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"  
"Dumdum. That's how you called me, right?"

"Dumdum?" That word ringing in your head slowly brings your memory back.

"Still have some energy left, puny boy?" Your brother tilts his face up with his shoes

"Ugh, this is boring. Finish them, brother." Your brother yawned and stretching his body, told you to finish, but your mind started to tell you another thing.

"Do you want me to do this?"  
"Yeah, sure. The honor is all yours."  
"Fine."  
"Better make it fast, just like how I murdered our family."  
"You what, brother?"  
"Yeah, I killed our family. Aunts, uncles, our cousins. Everyone, they're all gone. Kill them now, before we achieve our goals, together we are one, brother."

"A-alright." You're not under mind control from the Pokémon but your mind trying to resist you from using Absol to kill your friends.

"Do it now, brother. DO IT!"  
"N-no... I c-can't..."

"Then I shall kill them!" Your brother pulled out a knife from his hoodie and running towards your friends.

"Brother, NO!" You ran fast enough to stopped him. The knife that's supposed to stabbed Scott landed on your shoulder, you wanted to scream but none came out of your mouth. Your brother told Lucario to take your friends' life. Their life already on the line, that knife still stuck in your body, trying to fight back by calling your partner.

"Absol, Protect!" You also summon Pikachu and Piplup to bite the rope, giving them a chance to be free. Its protection provides enough barrier from Death Wave.

"Only you three still alive in this building. But you should go first, brother." He laughed menacingly at you all, while you're trying to pull out the knife and lunging towards him, but the wound making your move slower.

Scott grabbed your phone from the floor and dialing Jeff's number. Three minutes after the call he arrived with back-ups, saving both of them, while you're chasing your brother to the next room, you managed to caught and stabbed him twice in the stomach and pushed the knife deep enough, but Lucario punched you hard enough to hit the wall, injured your head, broke your arm, and your leg hit shattered glass too, before you both passed out on the floor, bleeding.

Death's waiting for you on its gate, it's just a matter of time now.


	23. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Angst and suicide  
> Proceed with caution

You woke up at the hospital two days later, not remembering anything, feeling your body aching. Michael was the first person to visit you there, before your own friends. They're already sent back home by him personally, after the hospital had released them. But you have to spend another three days before they can let you go, Michael always there for you during visiting hours.

"Michael, what happened to the others?"  
"Everyone in that mansion died, only the three of you survived. Your brother died on the way here because of the stab wounds. I'm sorry, kid."  
"It's fine... It's not like I have any other family left. He said it himself he murdered them."  
"Hey, I'm here if you need any help."  
"Did their parents filed a lawsuit against me? When is it? Better make it fast."

"Hey hey hey, they haven't sued you with anything yet. You still have to spend two days here, you're severely injured. Take a rest, kid. I'll be back." He left you since the visiting hours already up and you have to spend the rest of the day alone there.

There's no one else left in your life, you're certainly sure that everyone had left you, even your friends. Obviously you tried to kill them, gave them permanent damage, how could you think that they still care about you, even saying your name. Finally, you're released from the hospital, you're ready to leave, but Michael seems like want to tell you something.

"There's someone who wants to see you, kid."  
"Who? The death?"

"See it for yourself." He holds you close with him, helping you walk. It was the guy you tried to kill, waiting for you in the lobby, he still has bandage on his face, bruises over his left eye and other small cuts over his hands. You didn't say a word at him, ignored him when he helped you get in and out from the car until walked you to the apartment.

"Thanks Michael, that'd be enough. I can take it from here." Scott thanked him and helping you sitting on the couch.

"Soo, uhh... Hannah's parents didn't let her come back here. So, she already packed her things back to Cresmont. I flew back here again, although my mom said no, tho. Do you want to eat anything; burger, pasta, macaroni, or pizza? I'll order them. Or do you want some hot chocolate?" He's moving rapidly around you, doing only Arceus knows.

"No..." You try to move your hand, but it's hurting you.

"Don't move too much, y/n. You should rest more."  
"Why..."  
"Why what, y/n?"  
"Why doing this? I've tried to kill you, why are you still here? Go away, like Hannah, don't come back."  
"No, I will stay here with you, I won't leave."  
"Do you pity me?"

"Of course not, listen to me y/n. You're my boyfriend, I'd always love you, no matter what happened. Even after what happened, you protected me from him, you almost died that night, y/n. Let me take care of you, please." He tries to hug you, but you restrained it.

"No Scott, you shouldn't do this, this is wrong. We shouldn't be together anymore, I've done horrible things to people, I don't deserve to live anymore. Go away, find someone else, I don't deserve you. We weren't meant to be together." You tried to pushed him away, but he's still holding your hand before kissing you.

"That's wrong, y/n. You saved me again for the thousand times. Why do you keep pushing me away, I love you so much, y/n. Don't be like this..." You tried to get up and going to the bedroom, fall on the floor because you didn't use your crutch, he instantly got up and holding you, literally walking you there until you reached the bed.

"Scott please, I want to be alone."  
"Okay..."

You can't sleep peacefully without having constant thought on your mind about what you've done under your dead brother's brainwash. You wanted to kick Scott away from your life but he insisted to take care of you, now you wished that you should've died too, so he can move on. You don't understand why is he being like that.

The first week is hard, since you broke your dominant hand, it's hard for you to eat or doing anything, Scott had helped you through everything. You rejected the invitation to see your family's burial in Crestmont and Michael had checked up on you, he told you that none of them filed a lawsuit against you, no idea how that happened even though your name is all around the news. Surprisingly, many people believed you are innocent and they let you go.

Still, you're disappointed with your physical appearance until now. Even though two months already passed, your arm cast had already taken off and you can use your hand again, you lost a lot of weight, pale skin, you keep your head shaved, making those scars on your head visible. Overall, you're in a bad shape now, no appetite everyday, isolating yourself in the working room, you're in the rock bottom now. Feeling great depression over everything, Scott wouldn't even let you go now, he keeps staying there, even though you ignored him. You tried to stab yourself with a knife but he saved you right before it happens, you're cutting yourself and he won't stop taking care of you, he found you passed out on the floor because you didn't eat anything, yet he still make you eat even just for a bit. You're too tired to pushed him away. Simply, he won't let you die no matter how hard you try.

Another month have passed, Michael came back to see you. This time, he's ready to talk with you about everything happened that day, all those Pokémon that belonged to the victims were either donated, put up for adoption or were freed back to their nature. He is happy looking at you in better shape, who else if it wasn't Scott who take care of you, even though he's also exhausted. Right now, you're having lunch with him at home, as usual he tried his best to cook, even though it's simple food, you always enjoyed it. You notice the scar from his cheek to the chin, you run your finger through it, thinking about those things again.

"Sorry for that."  
"It's fine, y/n. It's already healing."  
"It leaves a mark. Looks ugly on you."

"I don't mind at all about it. C'mon let's eat." He kisses you as if nothing happens to him and already forgotten everything, but you still feel uneasy about it. After having lunch, he takes you out, you don't know where is he talking you until you two arrived at the park, you see Hannah and Jess from another direction, walking towards you both, but she runs to hug you.

"Y/n, glad to see you again! I know, my parents won't let me see you, but that's just for a month, after that I took a flight back here. I mean, with Jess, since she lives here now and have her own café, we settled here too! Besides, he gave me every update about you." She hugged you really tight, until Scott had to remove her arms from you.

"Easy there, Hannah. He's just recovered and everything's going well until now, we've been okay too." Scott is holding your hand but you refused to look at the their face and stay silent.

"Y/n, are you okay? You're awfully quiet today."  
"Yea, I'm good. Thans for asking."  
"Cheer up, y/n. Do you want three of us hanging together again sometimes?"  
"No, I don't want that anymore. Why do you still want us to hang together again?"

"We're still a team, y/n. Don't be like this, we already forget everything that happened. That wasn't you, we know you're a good person. Let's just forget everything, okay?" She holds your hand, but you don't know how to react besides looking at the same scar on her arm.

"I'm fine now y/n, don't worry. This is nothing now. So, what do you say, three of us hanging together again?"

"Yeah, let's do it." You three agreed to go on a mountain climbing trip, with Pokémon on your side, you don't understand why Michael gave you Lucario and you just keep it with you and have a plan to release them on the wilderness, since you don't think that you need them anymore.

There are a lot of trainer there, but you still can't find the good spot to release them, until you encountered a ranger in the middle of the way, an old friend.

"Whoops! Sup, guys?"  
"Monty? Is that you?!"  
"The one and only. Ranger De La Cruz, at your service."  
"Just the right person I needed right now."

"Sure y/n, anything I can help you with?" You and Monty are walking a bit from your friends, discussing something.

"Guys, can we meet at the base later? I won't be long."

"Okay y/n. Don't be too long." Your friends are walking back to the base, while you and Monty are keep walking forward.

"So, what kind of help do you need, y/n?"  
"Do you know where are there any wild Pokémon roaming around?"

"Oh, of course, follow me." Monty takes you to another route with you next to him.

"Hey, have Scott told you about that accident?"  
"Where everyone died except three of us?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry about that, y/n."  
"It's alright, I'm alone now. Everyone already died, even my brother. I don't want to talk about it, Monty."  
"Okay..."

You two arrived at another side near the mountain, grassy area, another forest area and a river not far from your sight. You take two of your Poké Balls; Arcanine and Lucario, release them there. Seeing them walking away for a while towards the forest, but they're running back to you, seems like don't want to leave you, trying so hard to send them away, Monty tries to explain something to you.

"They're known for their loyalty towards their owner, y/n. It seems like that you three shared strong boundaries, so, they wouldn't want to go away from you."  
"But, Monty..."

"I know about it already, I was the one who saved you that night, and Lucario was next to you, trying to help you, when you're passed out on the floor. I had to carry you out of that building and rushed to the hospital." He grabs your shoulder, telling you what happened that day, but you don't believe him.

"But they're..."

"Your brother's Pokémon? Yes, I know. That detective refused when the authorities asked to take them away, and wanted you to keep them. Don't release them, I think they also understand your feeling, okay, y/n?" He pats your back lightly before you're willing to take them back and ready to return back to the base.

"Shall we return now, y/n?"  
"Okay..."  
"Y/n, I think they liked you better than him, that's why they refused to leave."  
"How was my condition when you saved me?"  
"Worst, you're bleeding and unconscious, but you survived during the way to the hospital, unfortunately not for him."

"I'm glad somehow. That's his fault after all." Monty is silenced knowing that you're glad that your brother died, you two reached the mountain base, saying goodbye to him and you all going back.

A few days later, you and your boyfriend visit the square, there's another Pokémon Contest going on there. Since Hannah already moved out, it's just you and Scott left in the apartment. Again, you see Chloe there, but didn't get the chance to talk to her even after the show done.

While Scott cooks dinner, you're waiting lazily on the dining table, scrolling through your phone, he brings two bowls of mushroom macaroni, your favourite. Usually you have big appetite from this but today it vanished, you stare at the food blankly, while he enjoys eating it.

"C'mon babe, you should eat something. This is your favourite food." He strokes your arm

"Not hungry..." You jerk your eyes from him, didn't expect him to grab your fork, wanted to feed you.

"For me, please? I don't wanna see you losing weight again." You finally eat again, finished the whole bowl, watching TV for a while before going to bed.

You wake up in the middle of the night, going to the toilet, leave the door slightly ajar, your mind is scrambled, washing your hands and see your face in the mirror, a fucked up look, thinking how twisted your mind were, you want to die now, take a razor from the medicine cabinet, had made up your mind for good this time.

"Goodbye, dumdum." You cut yourself, even though it hurts, it's just like before, bleeding over yourself before it drops on the white marble floor, feeling yourself already weak, you fainted on the floor not long after.

It's your time to see the death now.


	24. Last Request

You woke up to a warm feeling next to you, opening your eyes slowly seeing everything's blurry, until you see someone next to you, sleeping on his arm. You winced, trying to move your hand, waking him up too

"Y/n? Don't move too much, babe, you're still hurts." Scott takes your hand and move it back to the bed, you can see bandages wrapped around it. Looking around the room, you see Hannah slowly getting up too from the couch.

"Y/n? Hey, glad you finally woke up." She walked towards you, stroking a finger on your forehead, you yawned weakly.

"Since when you're here?"

"Last night, Scott called me, so I rushed my way here. You were in comma, but the doctor managed to save you." She pats your shoulder and the nurse entered your room.

"Morning, Y/L/N, I'll call the doctor to check your condition. You two should wait outside." She told them to wait outside when the doctor entered the room. He runs a check-up on you and headed outside, talking to your friends.

"Which one of you is his family?" Hannah and Scott couldn't say anything, he raised his hand and shaking a bit.

"I... I'm his boyfriend. He didn't have a family anymore, they're all died."

"Fine then. Listen, I'm glad you got him here before he lost too much blood, he had lost 35% of his blood and we managed to save him last night. That kid is lucky, you know, only Arceus knows if it's too late. He can stay here for a few hours until the nurse tell him he can go home."

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you so much." Scott shakes his hand, before entering your room again.

It's been two hours, Hannah already left an hour ago. The nurse entered your room and let you go from the hospital, Scott had texted Michael to picked you two up, driving back to your apartment, he also bought burritos for you two. Finished eating quietly, you watch TV with him next to, curling up like a ball, Scott wraps an arm around you, pulling you closer to him, hugging you.

You feel empty inside, there's nothing in your mind now, your final plan has failed. Scott strokes your back, soothing calm, you hug him back, hiding yourself in his embrace and crying softly.

"I'm sorry, dumdum."

"No, babe, it's not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself, seeing you cry like this making me sad." He lifts your face, kissing your lips, mixed with salty tears, he wipes them away with his thumbs. But that makes you sobbing and hugging him even tighter.

"Sorry for being useless person, dumdum. I can't take this anymore."

"No, you're not useless, y/n. C'mon, let's just sleep for now. We've had enough hard day." He raised up from his seat, walking to the bedroom, he puts you in the bed, but heading out.

"Scott... Where are you going?"  
"I'd sleep in the other room, if you want to be alone."

"No... Stay here, please, I beg you." You pleaded at him, and he walks the bed, getting inside the blanket with you, pulling himself closer to you.

"Please don't leave me."

"No, y/n, I won't." He smiles at you, stroking your cheek, kissed you softly before sleeping. Woke up again, already night, Scott checks his phone, 6.30pm, he shakes you lightly.

"Hey, babe? Do you wanna take a shower?"

"Uhm... Can we go together?" You rub your eys, feeling exhausted.

He takes you to the bathroom, getting under the shower with him. You can see yourself pale and worn out, wounds everywhere. He poured some shampoo on his palm, washing your hair and then himself, running down to your body, being careful with the bandage on your arm, seeing you in fragile state again breaks his heart. After shower, he helps you changing your bandage, trying to refuse.

"Let me do this, babe. You wrapped my ankle once."  
"Thanks... You really don't have to, you know?"  
"I just wanted to take care of you, babe. I care about you a lot, okay?"  
"Even if I had treated you poorly in the past?"  
"Let's just forget everything in the past."

Walking to the kitchen, there isn't much food in the fridge, only cereal and Pokemon food in the pantry.

"What to eat now? I'm starving."  
"We can order something, anything in mind?"  
"I'm craving for fried chicken, extra fries."  
"Haha, right away."

You two waited for fifteen minutes before the food arrives and already feeding all your Pokemon. You're surprised there's another plastic bag with cheesecake and a tub of ice cream, both are your favorite dessert.

"You ordered these too?"  
"Yup, so you can have some appetite too."

Had nice dinner with him, you ate a lot this time, seeing you eating again makes him happy. Cuddling with him, like old times, you missed his touch dearly, snuggling closer to his chest, mumbling to yourself.

"What is it, babe?"  
"I missed this feeling, dumdum."  
"Us, together?"  
"Yes, I don't know why..."  
"That's why they're called feelings, good emotions."  
"But I don't know how to express them."  
"It's alright, sometimes you just don't realize it."

"I love you, dumdum." You kissed him, stroking his hair.

"Haha, about time you say that. C'mon, we should sleep now."

You wake up earlier than usual, washing your face and going to the kitchen, Scott's Pikachu is always energetic, seeing you walking around, he follows you everywhere, feeling your own partner around your legs.

"Morning, you two. Breakfast is coming." You turned on the coffee machine and preparing their food. Getting cereal and milk, pouring extra milk for him, preparing the coffee before waking him up.

"Breakfast ready, dumdum."  
"Aw, thanks, babe."

Seeing all the Pokemon eating, you're stirring your spoon on the bowl, thinking about something big.

"Something bothering you, babe?"  
"No, nothing..."  
"Hey... You can tell me everything..."  
"Let's go to Battle House, make some money."  
"If you feel good then okay."

You two spend the day in the Battle House, stocking up money, storing them all in the bank after going back. The amount is still a lot, you won loads of cash from the casino before, although everyone already used them, there are still some left in there. Planning on raising the amount before your final plan, grab a lunch outside before you two headed to the mall.

"We really should re stock the fridge."  
"Yeah, I agree. There's a lot to buy."

After doing groceries, you two are back home, placed everything in their place, half lying on the couch, turning on the TV, dissolve the silence. Scott is massaging your legs, you're thinking about the things you wanted to tell him this morning.

"Scott, there's something I want to tell you."  
"Go on?"  
"What do you think about moving out?"  
"Huh? Why so sudden about that, y/n? To where?"  
"No idea... Yet."  
"But why do you want to move out?"  
"Living in Zacdos already cost a lot. It's just too much."  
"I'll come with you then. Wherever you go, I'll follow you."  
"Don't rush it, dumdum. Think about your family here."  
"I know, but..."  
"You don't have to, you know... I can go by myself, maybe you can keep this apartment as yours?"  
"Y/n, please... Don't start."

"No verdict, yet this is my last request, okay?" You raised up from your seat and heading to the bedroom, but Scott stopped you; grabbed your waist and turn you to face him and pulling you into a hug.

"Let's not rush your decision, okay? I think we should give it a few days."

It's been a week since you asked that, bringing it again on the dining table, as usual, you've already started your plans; called your dad's friend, asking for documents and bought a house in Ofcala, behind Scott's back.

"So... About our last conversation."  
"Are you sure, still wanted to move out?"  
"Yeah, what's left for me here?"  
"Do you even have the money, y/n? It's not an easy thing to do."  
"I'm working on it."  
"But I have to tell my parents first..."  
"Don't bother coming, Scott. I know your parents still don't like me."

"I'll try my best, okay?" He hugs you, seems like didn't want to let you go this time.

For a week, you've been sneaking out to the casino without worrying about Scott, because he's a heavy sleeper. You are a lucky kid, knowing the tricks to keep winning from your dad, stocking up more money. Meeting Chloe again there, had a long conversation with her and finally returned her Espeon, she understands your condition and keeping it a secret. In between some mornings, Scott texts his parents about it, they're shocked and wanted to talk about it over dinner. He finally has the guts to tell you while having dinner in your apartment.

"My parents wanted to talk about it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, they're waiting for us to be there."  
"Fine, pack your bag. We're flying tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow?!" Scott is shocked by your sudden answer and already clicked buy the tickets.

"The faster, the better, right? Tomorrow's flight at 10 am sharp."  
"We should sleep now, then."

Your mind is straight to the negative answer for no reason. Will his parents let him go or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday is the final chapter, folks!


	25. A New Start

You two arrived at the nearest at 15.00, taking a bus to Crestmont, for an hour and walking to Scott's house for 5 minutes. He ringed the bell, his mom opened it and instantly hug his son, but you're just standing on the sidewalk, clutching to your bag straps, refused to look at them.

They welcomed you inside, seeing Scott hugs his family making you feel awkward, quite surprised when they hugged you too.

"Long time no see, y/n. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Mr. Reed." You shake his father's hand, smiling a bit.

"Still with the formality, eh? We're not a stranger, kid."

"You two should take a shower first, you must be exhausted, right? You look a bit weak, dear. I'll prepare dinner, go get some rest." His mom strokes your shoulder, telling you two to go upstairs. Walked inside Scott's bedroom, setting the bags on the floor, feeling old memories by looking around. He takes your hand to sit on the bed.

"Happy to be back, y/n."  
"Yeah... Still the same old room."  
"You can take a shower first, it's okay."  
"If you say so..."

You left for shower first, rejuvenate your energy. Scott finished showering after you and going downstairs, helping his mom cooking, while you're with his dad in the living room, offers you cookies.

"I see you're better now."  
"Thanks, sir."  
"Listen, my son has been taken care of you and we don't have a problem with it. He told me everything, I know you've been through a lot, okay?"  
"Why are you still being nice to me? I've treated your son poorly."  
"Scott is a good kid, he knows you're a good person. Although I don't believe him at first, but I do, after he told me everything."

"Dad, y/n, dinner's ready." Scott's peeking through, walking back to the kitchen.

Sitting next to Scott, his mom takes some food and a glass of water for you both, enjoying dinner with his family.

"How do you like your food, y/n? Want some more?"  
"No, it's enough, thanks."  
"How's life in the capital?"  
"Good, good."  
"There must be a lot of trainers there, right?"  
"Yeah, mom. We trained a lot there."  
"I bet you kids enjoying urban lifestyle, huh?"  
"We are, dad."

Finished dinner, exchanging small talks with his parents, Scott helps his mom with the dishes, while you're still on the table with his dad.

"I know why are you kids coming here. We can discuss it."  
"Uh..."  
"Yeah, we can discuss it, dear."  
"Uh... The thing is... I want to... Move out from Cosmaar. But, your son doesn't have to come if you don't want it, I can understand that."  
"Well, how do you get the money and documents for those?"  
"I gamble in casino a lot, and an old friend of dad who's handling the documents."  
"When did you do that?"

"I snuck out while you're sleeping." You stutter and refused to look them in the face, but continue explaining everything. Scott also gives small debate with them. Ninety minutes talk feels like an eternity for you, but his parents give you unexpected answers.

"If that's what you kids want then... Yes, you can move in with him, son. You're old enough to make your decision."  
"We know you've been training hard to prove yourself."  
"Y/n, contact your dad's friend again, make a second documents for him."  
"I have one request, dear..."  
"Anything, mom."

"Please stay here for 4 days, before you two going." His mom holds both of your hands, deeply looking into your eyes.

"Sure mom, we will. Right, y/n?"  
"Of course. As long as we have the time, why not?"

You're sleeping peacefully that night, relieved with their answer and not kicking you out. Waking up earlier than Scott, you walked downstairs, seeing his father sipping coffee, offered you some and drinking with him. You still owe him a lot of unexplained things from last night, telling him all those missing pieces.

Four days feels really fast, you refused when your boyfriend asked whether you want to come to the cemetery to see your family for the last time. You still can't let go your feeling, betrayed by your brother, left behind by your parents. Flying back to the capital, spending the last weeks, you go to Jess' cafe once, you're speechless knowing that Hannah and her already knew you're going to move out in a month.

Doing usual routine with Scott; Battle House and hanging around the city. You didn't hear anymore news about the killing and that mansion had been destroyed by the authorities. The documents arrived two weeks before, she handed it by herself along with the house key.

Only one week left, most of your items in the apartment already been put in boxes. Michael comes to your place to take your brother's documents in your working room and destroy it, erased all his files from your laptop. You meet the landlord, telling him to sell the apartment after you moved out.

Three days before departure, Scott takes you to a restaurant in downtown, at first you rejected it, but actually go, since you're too lazy to cook. You're astounded after you stepped in the restaurant, Hannah and Scott managed to gather all the classmates from Liberty High, included Chloe. She comes because she wanted to say thank you to you for keeping Espeon safe. Spending the last dinner with everyone, none of them mentioned what you have done in the past, although you were kinda awkward since you're never really have close friendships with them.

"Be the Pokemon Champion of Ofcala, y,/n, and I'll be your first challenger."  
"Slow down on that, Foley, but I will. Let me settle down first, I need to fix my life first."

"You mean our life, babe?" Scott kissed your cheek and you nod at the question.

"If I become the champion, you'll be the first to receive my call, Justin."

"You totally should visit the beaches there, dude. A lot of cool water Pokemon in that country."  
"Old habits die hard, huh, Dempsey?  
"Trust me, I've been there, you're not going to regret it."

"Y/n, thanks for taking care of my Espeon for so long."  
"It's fine, Chloe, she's a good company."  
"There's a casino there and the owner is a Pokemon gym leader, ghost type."  
"Duly noted."

"Chloe, stop persuading him to go to casino again." Scott chuckled, grabs your shoulder, gathering everyone to take photos before going home. 

Waking up way earlier on the last day in Cosmaar, Zacdos. Getting help by Machoke to move the boxes to the cargo space and buy take out food, Michael offered to take you both to the airport, driving up there, waiting with you both, until his phone ringing.

"Duty calls, Michael?"

"Unfortunately yes, kids. Oh, before I go, I want to give you this, y/n. From your old house before it was destroyed, I believe it's yours." He gives you a box wrapped in brown paper and leaving you two. You unwrapped it, seeing three photo albums inside it, taking a peek; your family photos, you and your brother's too, but you close it.

"You don't wanna see it, babe?"  
"It's a story for another day, dumdum."

"I uh... I made this for you. Don't snap it again." He takes a necklace from his bag, put it on you, a simple necklace with Master Ball pendant.

"Why Master Ball?"  
"It can catches a Pokemon without fail, so, I can capture your heart with that too."  
"Touché."

You hear the PA announcement about your flight, rising up from the seat and walked inside the plane, and took the seats, looking outside the window.

"There's something I want to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"I hate loving you."  
"Cause I make you a better person?"

"Yes, you are, Scott Reed. Thank you." You kiss him deeply, smiling happily. Holding his hand to your chest, as you hear the plane taking off, flying away to the new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story, folks!🥰
> 
> Stay tuned for another series next week!🎉


End file.
